Invasion of the Anthro Ninetails
by Ocean Railroader
Summary: Two years ago Ted turned his girlfreind Arty into a gian Cuno Girl. So he goes to the UK to tell her mother about her becoming a Cuno Girl Now Arty's big sister Nina wants Ted for herself but along the way she gets turned into a giant Ninetails.
1. Meeting Arty's big sister Nina

The Blue Narrow Boaters meet the Cuno Girl

Arty the Cuno Girl from Night of the Cuno Girl was standing on shore of Ted's privet Orange Island waving to the S.S Oilmore as it headed off out of sight back to the outside world of the humans. Ted said to Mr. Narrow who was one of Blue Narrow Boaters that was taking him to Arty Mom's home to tell her about Arty and what had happened to her and how she became the Cuno Girl, "How do you think this mission will go?" The response was not from any of the humans in the team but from one of the Narrow Boats intelligent computers and the boat said to him, "It's not going to go very well. You will be lucky to still be standing when she finds out that you somehow turned her lovely straight A daughter into a monsters 120 foot tall Cuno Girl. But we do wish you the best of luck." One of the human Narrow Boaters said to the boats intelligent computer and said, "Now didn't we teach you some manors not to say things like that about how people are going to react." Ted said, "At least it's honest."About a week later after talking with and having several fights with off all things a canal boat with a piece of silicon for a brain. Ted finally got to Arty's home town and now we open this sign with Ted sitting on the back by the rudder of the Blue Narrow Boat going down the Huddersfield Canal towards the hide out of the Narrow Boaters which was located in a secret abandoned canal tunnel that led out into the main went inside of the hidden tunnel and closed the two foot thick 1940's blast door behind them and pulled up to a underground dock and got off the boats. Ted and the six narrow boaters walked into a hidden control room that was about 200 feet below the small mountain. They all sat down and turned on their master computer minters which were hooked up to every TV camera along the canal network for miles around. They used them to check them for canal accidents or crimes anywhere from being throwing shopping trolleys in to the canal to tracking serial killers. Ted said, "You guys have a really cool set up down here compared to what we 66 Masers have." One of them said, "Well we have been a big help as a secret society once they started opening up all the canals around here. We've been around sense 1810 as a matter of fact guarding the canal system from people who would want to destroy it."The Narrow Boater turned around and saw a flashing red light on the minter. He said, "No it can't be him he came back here!" Ted said, "Who?" He said, "Mr. Smile his back in town again I thought our county killed him with a secret mission of some sort?" The strange man on the TV screen had blood stained on him and he quickly ran out from the back of the row houses towards the Huddersfeild Canal in a very odd way. They then said, "He must have killed someone most likely being that he is in such a hurry.

The sun was starting to break from some clouds and on the screen he looked up at it and grunted then he ran and jumped off a 20 foot high drop on to the tow path of the canal and dove into the water. He didn't stick his head above water but went completely under it and swim away like a fish almost. Ted said, "Who is that guy humans can't breathe underwater unless they have gills. Narrow said, "Worse he has modified lungs that work almost like gills only more powerful. He can come out on land for as long as he wants as long as it doesn't get to hot or dry for him. He's been moving around by the canal system lately and we thought that that the 007's would be able to stop him but being that he is a serial killer they are like toys to him. He's already killed off four them over the last few weeks. Most of them he's drowned but he does like using knives too." Narrow said, "Well about ten years ago he used to work with Dr. Gort but the two of them broke up their work team up being that Mr. Smile wanted to use DNA to change the human race into something more powerful that could live anywhere mainly at the bottom of the sea. Dr. Gort on the other hand wanted to use his tech powers to help people fight sickness and help mankind. He then treated himself in Dr. Gort's teleport that Arty fell into to make himself into what he is now. But apparently he might know someone or something in a very powerful place who wants to help him. All we do know is he has plans of trying to drowning the dry land under a vast sea of water from somewhere and I don't think it's from that Pokémon world thing I've been to on Holiday before."Ted said, "Well somehow I don't think Team Rocket or whoever else who lives in the Pokémon world would have wanted to make someone like Mr. Smile into the weirdo that he is today." Narrow said, "Well we do know one thing about him he apparently knows someone who dose like him and they do have a big plan that has him working for them. Ted said, "Well maybe he could be working for a group of giant space fish or something like that." Narrow said, "That is the dumbest idea that we have ever heard. Do you even think crap like that would even be real?" Ted said, "Well I do have a giant Cuno Girl who is my girlfriend and not to mention a mad man known as Dr. Gort who turned her into a Cuno Girl." Everyone in the room looked at him and said, "True that makes sense but I think Mr. Smile is working on his own as of now though."

Meanwhile at the bottom of the Themes River outside of the London Tidal Barrier used to keep floods out of downtown London. Mr. Smile was in a massive 800 foot strange looking attack sub off the coast in over 900 feet of water. He watching his screen monsters and was thinking of how he was going to destroy the Dry Landers as he called them.  
Suddenly on his long distanced compactor a dead cold voice said, "I see that us using our technology to wake up the giant ground monster is a waste of time. Along Their best warrior couldn't destroy this Dry lands City called Richmond. The Council is displeased with this how did they lose? You said that they lost to another new monster that we didn't know about something called a Cuno Girl?" Mr. Smile said, "Yes Great Council of Europa they lost because the s had a new monster called the Cuno Girl. The Cuno Girl is a new female monster that is 52% of the Pokémon Articuno and 48% human girl. She was originally called Arty but somehow she had a lab accident with my old rival Dr. Gort's teleport turning her into this Cuno Girl. But another odd side effect was that thanks to Dr. Gort experimental growth stimulator she quickly grew to over a 120 feet tall in a single night." The Voice said, "What does this mean for us?"Mr. Smile said, "Well that means were dealing with a freak human here which means we will not be able to gain her under our control." The Voice said, "What kind of damage did she do to the Dry Landers when she became the Cuno Girl?" He said, "Well she didn't do much in terms of trying to kill people. She mainly ripped apart places such as the local Donut shop and a several other large places that hold large volumes of food. But even now she still has to eat a lot mainly about as much as a normal human or Articuno but at about 50 times that being that she's so large." The Voice said, "Could we get her hunger to rip up the place and eat humans maybe?" Mr. Smile said, "I somehow don't think that idea will work she still has to much of her human side left and Articuno in the wild are basically giant fruit eaters that are not aggressive towards people most of time. How Ted keeps her from tying to eat people is he simply feeds her vast amounts of normal human and Articuno foods by the dump truck loads a day. She also eats giant squid and other things such as that all the time. But I do have an idea though to get her to turn violent. The Voice said, "How do you think you will get that to happen?" Mr. Smile said, "Well it turns out that Arty has a normal human sister called Nina and it turns out that she in love with Ted. The human male that Arty the Cuno Girl carried around with her during her night as a Cuno Girl." The Voice said, "What do you have planned my friend?"

Mr. Smile said, "I'm going to turn Nina into another anthro Pokémon hybrid and she and Arty will fight over Ted hope destroying the place in the giant poke cat fight. I'm thinking about possibly making her into a Ninetails a fire fox Pokémon considering that Arty is a Articuno and Articuno are a ice bird Pokémon so that will work out very well for us and our plans."The Voice said, "That sounds good maybe while those two are destroying the place we can move in with our pet bluely and are monster Shadow Lugia and do some major damage to the Dry Landers and then drown them out below the waves. Mr. Smile said, "Well this is going to be one happy couple that I'm going to enjoy ripping apart well like the other 32 so called happy couples I broke up myself only this time without a knife. He then turned on a TV minter that was tapped into every street camera in Europe. Now he was watching Ted get out of a small British mail post office truck Mr. Narrow had used to drop him off to go visit Arty's Family's small flat that they lived in Montgomery England.

Ted got out and Arty's Sister Nina saw him and stepped out the door of the apartment building and out into the small yard in front of it. Ted and Narrow stepped out of the post office truck and Mr. Narrow said, "Well here it is I guess I could stay around a little longer I don't really have much planned this afternoon. Nina's pet Ninetails ran out the door up to him and started sniffing and rubbing around him like most creatures in the Pokémon dog family would do. Ever sense that weird passageway opened into Pokémon by that failed government project 40 years ago. People around the world were starting to keep Pokémon as pets while it was very fashionable for people in the Pokémon world to keep earth animals such as cows and other critters for pets. Ted bent down on the ground and the nine tails handed him a chew toy in her mouth and he threw it and she brought it back. He then started to pull on the crew toy in his mouth with the Ninetails trying to pull it out like another Ninetails would do. Narrow said, "Good heavens man do have you have any idea were that thing has been? You're pulling on a chew toy that's been a Ninetails mouth!" He then threw it back at the Ninetails and she wanted him to do the game again. When she brought it back to him he started petting her on the head and noise again and it loved it when he did this with . Smile said, "This moron will be getting easy to work into my plan now to get started on my revenge ageist the Narrow Boaters!" He went over to a teleport like the one Arty had fallen into when she became a Cuno Girl and walked over to it and said now to link my pet project into one of the last telegraph open wire lines along this old steam railroad in far Northern England. This is going to be get hard being that the machine is over 4000 pounds but the good news is I saved five million five million pounds in building it by stealing it from Dr. Gort Quickly he loaded it into the back of a custom built truck that could both act as an underwater sub and a normal truck. It was about 20 feet long and wide as a standard truck and on the outside it looked like one too. Now he was at cursing speed cursing at about ten feet depth below the river. The Smile Mobile as he called it was propelled by two powerful water intake jets that were hidden under it. Soon the River got to shallow and he drove out of a boat launch and began cursing City streets. He hated stop lights and around about very much. Mr. .Smile said, "Now to lure Nina up to the old railroad telegraph line! I think I might know how too thanks to Ted.


	2. Man I Feel Like a Ninetails

Man I feel like a Ninetails

Nina's pet Ninetails ran outside gets the mail out of the mail box and runs back in though a dog door and drops it on Ted's lap. Ted looks though it and says hum, "Power Bill, Telephone Bill cable bill, gummy worm and salt water taffy express bill?" He said to Arty's sister Nina, "Are you aware that you paid 573 pounds to the gummy worms and salt water taffy express?" Suddenly her father walked in about that and pulled the bill out of his hand and said, "Well now we don't want to tell the misses about this then he ate the bill." Nina said, "Well do what he says about that he really likes salt water taffy and she has been wondering about the bank account lately." Ted said, "OK I won't tell." He then picked up another envelope and it said you are now a winner for free railway tickets and a lunch in Scotland for two. Please take these two tickets to this railroad and they will give you free tickets for their steam train to ride on. This was really given to them by Mr. Smile to get Ted and Nina to head to the old steam railway that had the old telegraph line along it that had Dr. Gort's teleport mounted on the end of said, "Sounds fun maybe I will go but there are two tickets what do I do? Arty is a giant Cuno Girl and she would most likely scare away half the people in town. Another thing is I don't know where this place is at maybe Narrow will know? He called up Narrow and said, "I have free train tickets for some train ride though Scotland would you want to go?" He said, "I'm sorry but I got some bugs to work out right now with some of the canal locks right now maybe later." Nina had always wanted Ted sense she had heard the day Arty had talked to him and she put her hand on the phone and said with a smile, "Maybe I could go with you on the train ride?" He said, "Well if it's ok with Arty." She said, "Do you tell that Cuno Girl everything?" He said, "Ok sense you could drive me there to the railroad and you do know the way to it. Maybe you could take your pet Ninetails with she would most likely like the car ride." Nina said, "Why yes of course she would she dose like car rides."

He said, "Well then tomorrow we will go on that fancy steam train ride then. She smiled and then later that night Nina and Arty mother then asked Ted a question about Arty. She said, "I know you met Arty while randomly walking around our village while visiting when you had gotten of the Queen Mary 2 and you wanted to offer her the world with you being some type of billionaire or something which is hard to believe but why did you turn our lovely daughter into a towering half human half Articuno Cuno Girl monster. I mean you made her so tall that a circus tent would fit her as small bikini? I remember you saying that was a accident that you turned her into a giant Cuno Girl by mistake but I'm starting to think that was not that case and you used my daughter to live out one of your strange fetishes for girls in general which I do not like about you and hate you for greatly for!Why did you do that to my sweet little Arty turning her from a five foot four cute girl into a towering 112 foot tall mutant freak which you and she refer to herself as the Cuno Girl? You took her into a world of very expressive things and places that she never would have known without you and the only thing you asked from her was to turn her into a towering tall Cuno Girl? And she above all expected this the day she flew over from her home to your home town she was only expecting to offer herself up to you but to do this to her!" He said, "No no way I'm I some type of millionaire or billionaire what happened was I had won a free cruise on the Queen Mary 2 and well it's for two people and I had only known her at the time for a few weeks so I thought why not show her the wonderful world of cruise ships in that I have been on seven cruises so far in my life and she said she had never been on one. As for having my way with her do you think if I was that kind of animal you think I'm wouldn't have such a bad track record of not having any kind of girlfriend in my life then? I mean think about it those kind of people are usually very smooth with women me I'm like an electric car on cinder blocks driving down the street " Nina's mother grunted at him still angry at him."

The next day at Arty's place Ted got up early and then woke Nina up and then got ready and reluctantly got in the car with Arty's sister Nina. About an hour later Nina and Ted were driving towards the old steam railroad and not really knowing to Ted who was bad with human feelings she had a crush on him. Nine tails stuck her head and tong out the window the car very happy the whole way towards the train stop in Wales. Nina said, "Well now Arty always did expressed her feelings in liking you in your unusual behavior about life in general and about things too." Ted said, "Sounds cool so no wonder Arty wasn't really mad at me turning her into a 120 foot tall Cuno Girl."Meanwhile back on Arty's new home Island picture Arty sitting on the beach eating a giant squid and a coconut tree in her hand. She stops eating it and looks at the viewers and says "Well sometimes I'm sometimes very mad that he made me into a Cuno Girl though his idiot behavior. It's not the fact that he turned me into a giantess Cuno Girl but the fact it had to happen on a date that ended up embarrassing me in front of hundreds of people at that movie theater incident where I busted out of the movie theater and then had to use movie theater drapes as a bikini thing that didn't even fit me that well along with that. Along with the restaurant LOL that was really embarrassing with my Cuno girl self. I really wished he could have told me a hour before hand when I was going to get all really tall and things so that I could have brought my unflavored pair of jeans with me in that they where the perfect pair of jeans I had in my whole life not to mention the most expensive. Ah well there is only so much that gold fish minded twat can do sometimes in one sitting." Ok Meanwhile back at a 15 inch gauge narrow gauge train station in Wales.

Nina and Ted got out of the car along with her pet nine tails and went up to get on board the train. It did turn out that the tickets were real and for free but the train didn't allow pets on board. The Nine tails was very smart and would what for them by the train station for them to come back in about three hours. Ted said, "Nina is you sure that the Nina tails won't get in trouble or try to run away? Nina smiled and said, "O no she won't she gets very good treatment and she knows who will feed her tonight when she comes home so most likely she will not try to run away from us. He, "Well Ok but I have a very bad track record of trying to find lost pets so I won't really be of much use in that department. They both then got on to the 15 inch narrow gauge steam train ride and the train slowly left the train station which the nine tails at it alone by herself. Mr. Smile pulled up in his transport and was waiting for Nina and Ted to get off the train. He then saw the nine tails and got an idea why don't I make Arty's sister into anthro nine tails? A Nine tails is a fire Pokémon and a Cuno girl is an ice Pokémon that might make a deadly mix for these Drylanders to stop." Meanwhile on the train Ted was looking at the old European telegraph poles go by down the railroad tracks and said, "Well hopefully there are no teleport in the area the last two that I know of are in Denmark and the US also there is no real way for the machine to teleport people underneath the Irish Sea or North Sea to Denmark or the US that I know off." Nina smiled at him and put her hands on his shoulders and said, "So what are you worried about now?" He said, "Would you believe a fear of telegraph poles and teleporting machines?" She said, "Well from what Narrow and the other odd telegraph Insulator hunters agree on is the last long distance open wire line died out here in the 1960's or 1970's I don't think there is one in use here besides that tech is obsolete why would one be in service any more they are DSL you don't see them anymore unless your retarded."

But what if they are Nina what if they are! You could be turned into a giant hamster with my luck around telegraph poles." Ted suffers from Telegraph pole phobia if there is such a fear. Unknown to them Dr. Gort had came through with a group of local insulator hunters and had rebuilt the old telegraph line all the way from Demark though France and though the channel tunnel up to here were they were now at. Apparently several of the European mail carriers liked his teleporting system which worked very well for none living and none food stuff for shipments. Ted didn't know about secret growing telegraph teleported system but this would explain why suddenly two and ten cross arm telegraph poles were now starting to grow back like weeds along all the roads and railroads in the area. It was like a second great telegraph and telephone pole open wire era had begun again in England and in Europe all over again that was going to be larger than in the 1880' system still had its flaws it couldn't cross underwater though underwater cables for some strange reason meaning the system couldn't go onward to Ireland and then the US like had planned. It only got though to here by having special telegraph cross arms mounted to the inside of the Channel Tunnel's walls. As of now the Richmond Cuno Girl Incident was the only major bad thing that had happened with the system other than a few packages that got their molecules mixed up during lighting storms. But even the Cuno Girl Incident was quickly over looked by many people as a hoax between a move company and the people in the business community that hated the idea of the modern teleportation lines running though their areas.

While the two of them got on to the steam train rides Mr. Smile pulled up in his transport and watched the train go by at a railroad crossing. He said, "The Council will pay me a great deal to get a hold of teleporting tech so that they will be able to teleport their whole Brim Army across the world. But getting Nina mixed up with Ted and having Arty find out should be my number one plan right now. Unlike most of the known giant monsters the Cuno Girl was a fairly intelligent monster and could find away to stop Mr. Smile's unknown alien friends and their strange plans for taking over both the Pokémon World and said, "Who cares there free tickets and who on earth would want to attack us they know for one thing you and Arty are flat broke." He said, "Let me guess you figured it out with the tub of food stamps I have at home." She then said, "So now that now my sister Arty is a 120 foot tall Cuno Girl living on some remote unknown Orange Islands what do you have planned now with her?" He said, "Well I plan to marry her soon in a matter of months once she gets to set up the wedding dates and make all the wedding plans and it's going to be very nice you see." I will finally have the girl of my dreams that my brain and mind have so long desired and I will also have a tall colossally cute Cuno Girl and I love tall girls. So I and Arty have things going very good for us right now even though she is a colossally tall Cuno girl." He looked at her again and though now why would she say this and said, "Well I plan to go back to her once I help the Narrow Boaters stop Mr. Smile from using that teleporting machine that he stole from Dr. Gort. She lathed and said, "You're going to have to tell my mom that you do plan to marry Arty even though she is a colossally tall cute Cuno Girl which she will be very shocked to learn about" Ted said, "Well that's going to be very hard would you be able to help me tell her?" She said, "Ok but I want a few things in return." He said, "What would you want in return? She said, "You will find out soon enough but for one thing it is not going to have anything to do with me wanting to take any of your home or land or houses or things like the things you think I would want from you."

Nina said, "Who cares there free tickets and who on earth would want to attack us they know for one thing you and Arty are flat broke." He said, "Let me guess you figured it out with the tub of food stamps I have at home." She then said, "So now that now my sister Arty is a 120 foot tall Cuno Girl living on some remote unknown Orange Islands what does you have planned now with her?" He looked at her and though now why would she say this and said, "Well I plan to go back to her once I help the Narrow Boaters stop Mr. Smile from using that teleporting machine that he stole from Dr. Gort. She lathed and said, "Well Ok if you want but your still going to have to tell my mom what happened to Arty and that she is a full sized monster Cuno Girl." Ted said, "Well that's going to be very hard would you be able to help me tell her?" She said, "Ok but I want a few things in return." He said, "What would you want in return? She said, "You will find out soon enough."The train ride ended after about three hours of going back and forth on the railway it pulled back into the home train station where it had come from. Mr. Smile had the teleported set up and was ready to lure Nina into it along with her pet nine tails. He had laid out a trail of beef jerky to try to lead the nine tails into the machine. Meanwhile Nina got off the train and looked at Ted and then he heard her belly growling for want of food. Nina said, "Ok Shorty now where is some food at I'm starving over here?" He turned around and looked at her and she went up to him and smiled and said," I'm waiting for you to go bring me something to eat now?" He said, "Ok I will be back in a few minutes then. He then ran off into the small classical 1820's train station to go find her something to eat. He looked down and said, "OO look Nina a line of unexplained sausages and beef jerky in a line on the ground!" He bent down and started eating one of the pieces of jerky. She got mad and said, "You twat don't you know how long they have been there on the ground next to the railway tracks!" The Ninetails started picking up the beef jerky and followed the trail of it to what looked like a telephone booth. Ted said, "I didn't know they still had those." Mr. Smile said, "This idiot should be on that show that shows the Morons vs. Idiots he's that dumb."

The Ninetails ran into the teleported and started eating a chain of sausages hanging from the middle of it and Nina went into and said, "Get out of there you don't know where that's been." Nina ran away from the crowd of people and started running after her Ninetails and then went out of his site and he looked at her running. He then figured he go help her get her nine tails back by running after them both across the train station plat form. Suddenly Mr. Smile threw the switches and Nina and her nine tails were teleport red across Europe to Dr. Gort's lab in Denmark. Meanwhile Mr. Smile said, "Now for the power overload that helped turn Arty into a Cuno Girl. Mr. Smile said, "Now all I need to do is find a drunken bloke and a power station now how can I arrange that?" He looked around the village and said, "Hum a substation with half of the county's power flowing through it. OO and across the street from the local pub how lucky it is to be an evil villain. The Village idiot who happened to be in charge of the substation walks out up to the pub and says O don't money any money for beer!" Mr. Smile walked up to him and said, "Here let me buy a beer." Ten minutes later and there are six glasses of ale at the bar of the pub. The owner drags him out into the street and says you're the village's issue power station repairman walks up to Mr. Smile and says you're the best friend I ever had now was there something I was supposed to do?" Mr. Smile says well now you are in charge of Northern England's power grid now and your boss is going to be coming in any minute now." Mr. Smile then drives him to the power station and lets him off and says come now I won't let someone drive drunk now would I?" The man gets out and stumbles up into the fully automatic control room." Mr. Smile said, "When are these dumb humans going to learn that a fully computerized system is not idiot proof?"He stumbles across the street into the power substation and walks into the control room and says what the Bluegill do all these flashing light do?" A load speaker says to him in the control room voltage levels dropping in London do to peak afternoon rush hour demand must send power south." Mr. Smile looks at him and says go push something stupid" The repairman starts pushing and pulling all sorts of knobs and switches and says if my boss catches me not sober on the job for the tenth time I've had it." Mr. Smile leaves and goes down a storm drain to leave. Suddenly as every bit of power from Ireland and Scotland floods south overloading and burning out every high voltage substation in the area. It sends a massive blackout across all of Western Europe but soon the power over load jumps out of the power lines and into the complex of old fashion open wire telephone lines that the teleported system uses. Nina and the Ninetails were now caught up in it and their DNA's were now smashes into one another.

Nina suddenly fell out of the teleported but as a human which Mr. Smile found very odd. Her pet Ninetails came running out like a wet dog and jumped into the car. Nina said, "Ted could you drive us home I feel very funny right about now." On the way back he saw that the power was out to everywhere and he said, "Come people were I come from your lucky if you get your power back in ten days so what's everyone here freaking out about?" Nina said, "Maybe if they didn't use chop sticks for poles and buried underground that wouldn't happen." Ted said, "Don't say those evil words woman my father raised me with above ground open wire and I'm going to die with open wire not those dumb underground cables." Nina started scratching her back and head saying I feel very itchy right now like I'm in a large wool coat."He said, "Well maybe it's that new long tan fur you have growing in on around your belly button."Jokingly Nina said, "What long tan fur?" He said, "Why the tan fur around your belly button of course." She looked in a mirror and saw several small pieces of tan fur on her shoulders and said, "Ah it must be some fur that nine must have sheared on me when she jumped on top of me." Ted said, "Nine tails do shed a lot I know because I have bad allergies for one thing and I know about all hairy creatures." She said, "Hum I also feel kind of lousily and hungry right about now maybe I will get something to eat and take a nap when I get home." He said, "Ok" Their friend Narrow called them on a cell phone and said, "Hello Guys I need a lift I'm at the mouth of this railway tunnel about 28 miles outside of town do to the power to the trains being knocked out by this blackout." Nina said, "Hum we will be there in less than a half a hour to then." Quickly they drove over to him by going though some really oddly shaped back roads to the railway tracks. They pulled up to him and he jumped into the back seat of the car and said, "Thanks for the lift back to the docks." Ted said, "Who do you think did this to the UK's power grid it's knocked out all the way to Paris right now." He said, "I think it was Mr. Smile he's back and I don't think knocking out the power was really in his master plan with us," But I wonder could it have something to do with your girlfriend Arty becoming the Cuno Girl in that he most likely wants to make a monster somewhat like that to rival her.

She said, "Well his black out has really got my fur standing up right about now of what that little sick-o wants to do. And it's always my sister Arty ever since Ted here fell in love with her but oddly had a fear of human girls while at the same time didn't like her being so short. Deiced to turn her into a half Articuno Cuno Girl and she into 120 foot tall Cuno girl things have now always been about her all the time. In fact Narrow I can't go a single day without my mother making reference to her is she doing this is she doing that is she ok is she finding food ok I can't take it" Ted looked at her oddly and said, "Nina what would you want me do to do I couldn't help it that I turned your sister into a Cuno Girl. You see well I deeply loved her and well I was a afraid of human women to say that I loved her so I made her into a 120 foot tall Cuno Girl to take her being a human female out of the factors if that is the story that you want to hear to make you happy now."Narrow said, "Well now Mr. Smile dose have something very big planned and this black out is only the tip of the ice cream cone." They drove for a few miles and pulled up to the Huddersfield Canal's hidden opening for the Narrow Boaters under a large hill. They all got out and walked inside of the hidden cavern and Narrow said, "We got in tell that Mr. Smile appears to be helping out a hidden military group of some kind for some type of attack on one of our mainland cities or maybe an attack somewhere else in Europe. Strangely though he's not interested in attack any railways or airports but is after something else which most likely will be very strange considering what is of value to him."Meanwhile while the Narrow Boaters and our main heroes were trying to make sense of what was going on Mr. Smile was back at his underwater base which had now moved it's self to the bottom of the Irish Sea. He was now talking to his strange friends though a strange teleported. They said, "You have proven yourself very well to us we will send all that is needed to first destroy this land and it's warriors with our monsters of destruction from our world but first we need several sets of rare elements which are in a set of five legendary Shamouti Island crystals which are currently at the London Museum of fine arts that is open to the public. They were given to them 50 years ago as gift by Shamouti Island to help them pay to rebuild the canal system after World War II for the Blue Narrow Boaters helping them drive out the sea invasion forces from their islands. The rare gems are at least worth over 1.7 Billion Pounds each times five but that's not why we need them to steal them for us."Mr. Smile said, "Ah yes I remember that city back in 1880's I really ripped up that place with a killing spree that remains unknown who did it to this day. I'm glad I found you and your group for giving me the ability not to age like the rest of these dumb humans. The cold voice said, "Well those rare gems are more then something in London's great stone and iron shiny box the rare element they are made of is the only marital that would be able to focus the main black diamond power into our great portal from our world to yours allowing us to start the invasion. But first we need those rare gems and I think this group of narrow boaters who has been tracking you for over a hundred years might get in the way. So we hope that your plan of turning Nina into a monster antro Ninetails will help keep the army and that Royal Navy off our spines."

Mr. Smile said, "Nina is already starting to turn into an antro Ninetails if she's anything like Arty then she will really destroy the place. First of all unlike Articuno's who are big friendly fruit eaters Ninetails eat anything mainly meat and dead stuff along with kibble. That's when they are around three feet long and less than 90 pounds think of what a Ninetails whose human sized would do she might view humans as food. So when she does turn into one she will eat Ted down like a banger along with the rest of her human friends and family and maybe do some civil damage while doing it. Also I have been spying on Ted while he was with Arty big sister Nina and from what I heard Nina has a colossal never ending hunger for lots and lots of food not to mention she likes to break stuff. In fact I really wish I could simply make that blond haired somewhat a little cubby Nina into a 20 story tall teenage girl and I think that would do just as much damage to that narrow boat infested dump."Back at Narrow's Place Nina felt strange feelings and moods about what to do and act it was the Ninetails part of her moving in. He walked up to her and Ted and said, "its late would you want to have dinner with us we are going to have chicken and potatoes and Shelly the Narrow Boat might make some brownies afterwards." Shelly then said on his house's radio and said, "Come now I make a really good set of brownies you are sure to love they are indeed very good for humans to eat if you want some" Ted said, "Hum Nina dose you and Arty's mother have anything planned for tonight?" She said, "Why yes ham I think." Ted said, "Well thank you Narrow and Shelly the Narrow but Arty's mom wants me to explain to her how her daughter became a giant Cuno Girl Monster. I also have to explain why I did it to her why I turned her into a giant Cuno Girl Monster" He said, "Well see you later then you're going to need all the luck in the world to explain to her how she became a Cuno Girl without her getting mad at you for something you did out of being afraid of talking to human girls."

Nina meanwhile walked into their kitchen and saw the chicken freshly cooked chicken taken out of the oven the smell of it made her Ninetails side go wild. It seems there is a strange rule that all Foxes love chickens be that eggs or chicken houses with chickens in it. Antro Ninetails are no different only they have far more complex tastes then simply raw chicken in a hen house. Nina walked over to it and noticed that her finger nails had changed from clear human finger nails to black and pointed like that of a fox's. Before this Ninetails crossover she never really cared for chicken and didn't really like it when her mom made this time she grabbed it and used her new claws to rip it to pieces and shallow it down before anyone found out. She even chewed up the bones and ate them too to where it was simply a wish bone in an empty tray. Then her hungry Nina took over and she went over to Mr. Narrow' ice box and started shoving all kinds of food into her mouth and then cleaned out a box of ice cream cones. Ted walked up to her as she was walking out the blue narrow boaters living room and said, "Ah Nina we better hurry if we are going to get home in time for your mother to make us dinner I guess." Nina smiled with a whole ice cream cone being chewed up in her mouth and said, "Why yes now we must not keep her waiting now." She sneaked out of the room and got into the car with Ted as they drove off. Narrow walked into the room were the chicken had been and said, "Hum well I knew I put it in to make it in a few minutes or maybe did I forget to go out and buy one to cook tonight? Shelly did I remember to go pick up the chicken tonight?" She said, "No you had bought it around this afternoon my records show that you had me start making it around 3.00PM in time for you to have it when you and your friends got home. He then walked over to the ice box and said, "Well we are also out of eggs so I better go pick those up too." Shelly said, "We can't be out of eggs now you picked up about a dozen of them yesterday afternoon after your main mission." Mr. Narrow looked and said, "What the Bangers is going on here someone drank all my milk my ice cream cones and even the stuff I didn't know was in back of here!"

Nina smiled when she saw Ted and said, "Well now we don't want to be late for dinner now do we?" He looked at her and said, "Well I guess I don't really feel like I've been in a hurry all day." They both got back home and were now with Arty and Nina's family. The dinner went by smoothly nothing weird for once didn't happen when Nina's Mom said, "So how was your first official formal dinner with Arty like when she got of the airliner after running away from home to go meet you?"He the bloke that he was said, "It was very nice and it went ok in till she grew about two feet taller than me right in front of me and then. The next thing I know there are crashing dishes and her yelling at me for something and then she said those sweet words she said those sweet romantic worlds, "Don't just stand there you insulator hunting twat!" and that was when I knew she was going to be my Cuno Girl." Arty's mom looked at him and said, "What do you mean by grew taller?" He said, "Well when she first got changed into a Cuno Girl the Articuno had some odd chemical in it to help it live a long time without food. But when Arty got it into her system she made the mistake of eating tons of food which the calories from it combined with Dr. Gort strange chemical making her grow I guess. I'm not a really good chemist but I think that's what happened to her. My best night was boring before hand with all that romantic happy couple stuff but her becoming a Cuno girl was what made it memorable."Nina looked at him and though well this is going to be inserting with this. Arty's Mom said, "You call my daughter getting mutilated by that freak of a man Dr. Gort with that mean untamable bird Articuno a fun night? Not to mention she now has to live on a lonely island in some far off ruined place known as the Orange Islands a fun night you!" For all I know now is my cute sweet Arty is more Articuno than human and I'm even lucky she still has most of her human mind. Now she has the cravings of an Articuno along with aggressive mind of an Articuno to do one thing to fill its belly with food at all cost. Unknown to her Arty wasn't really like this with the belly of an Articuno it's simply that's her size is about equal to 130,000 normal sized Arties In fact wild Articuno in the wild are very good singers even and sense becoming Articuno Arty has found her singing has improved greatly and she can now both sing in human and Articuno at the same time. Not to mention she hasn't been bullied since growing over eight feet tall and being a Cuno girl that can freeze anything in 's Dad said, "Well maybe it's an improvement she always did want to fly and live free. She also had a lot of bullies as a young girl maybe she is very happy as a Cuno Girl near monster island. Maybe even something like this will happen to Nina too and get her to move out of the house." The reason why he was so happy at this was now he had extra room and turned Arty's old room into a minty bar with a pool table along with a mini dance floor. Now what he wanted to do was once Nina moved out was he was going to cut a hole into his study area and put in a bowling alley that ran from her room to Arty's room. He smiled and gave Ted the look can you do something about getting Nina to move out too?


	3. The Day she became a Ninetails

The Day she became a Ninetails

Nina looked at him and lathed then said, "Well all this talking about Arty is making me sleepy I'm going to go to bed early maybe I will get up early and use the apartment's new roof top pool early in the morning." Ted went to sleep in a guest bedroom and that night things were going to get very hairy for Nina. Over night while asleep the rest of her main human anthro Ninetails features started to kick in and take over. The first few things to show up were her noise became long fury and tan with a black tip at the end of it. The next thing was she had her human ears grow tan fur and get very long and pointed along with her long hair on her head becoming like that of a fox. Her human toes and hands quickly grew into paw like shapes with sharp black nails on the tips of them. The strangest part though of all of this was now her PJ's had nine tails ripping out of them growing out of them anywhere from six to 12 feet long. Strangely she had the rest of her lovely human features and what was charming about what happened to her was she could still where human clothes and walk around on two legs and still use her hands like a human. During this transformation she woke up around 2.00AM and felt thirsty so she went to get a drink of orange juice. She saw Ted in of all things a funny looking suit that looked like a knock off of superman or some other super hero clown in a cape. The cape had a picture of the classic green and white lottery fingers crossed symbol on the back of it with white lottery number balls on it. She said, "Ted what are you doing up at around this hour? He said, "Strange alien foxy antro creature from another planet I'm Lotto master protector that is all things good noble just and has to do with playing the Pick 3 or Pick 4 and maybe the Spits too." Now I must go save this strange planet that I can't even pronounce from danger. He then leapt out the door to the apartment and down the hallway towards the stairs unknown to Nina he had a freaky sleeping disorder or a very bad form of sleep walking that clauses him to become this super hero Lotto master every night expect on Tuesdays.

Nina said, "No wonder Arty likes him so much he's very cute when he sleep walks but why become someone who is a role model for are nation's kids who enforces a bad form of gambling? She thought ah maybe I too am sleeping walking. She walked into the kitchen and put her hands on her tan furry belly button and said my belly is starving and very upset there has got to be some food around here to settle it down and she then ate a few things along with drinking some milk and went back to bed like everything was normal she had no idea she had became an antro Ninetails hybrid. What this really meant was she ate every single thing that was food in the room and even the large bag of Ninetails food kibbles." The next morning Narrow dropped by early to pick up Nina and Ted to go show them how to get to the Shamouti Gem display that was opening up at the Museum of London that afternoon. He walked in and saw Arty and Nina's parents watching the local morning news. The female newscaster said, "At about 3.00AM last night a 43 Story office building down town Liverpool gas lines ripped apart sending flames thought out the whole building trapping at least 62 people inside of it in the upper floors. Fire crews were not able to get to them but they were saved by a younger man in gift this a lotto themed custom calling himself Lotto master. This odd Lotto master saved the people from death by putting out the fires and carrying them each down to the lower floors." In other news Lotto master showed himself again when a overnight train derailed over a high bridge in Ireland this morning at around 5.23AM this morning by pulling it back on to the tracks. This morning we are asking who Lotto master is."

Ted woke up covered in grime and smoke along with being very tried and said, "Narrow I don't think I got a good night sleep last night I was tossing and turning all night long I was either roasting for some reason and the next hour I know I'm freezing cold. All I do remember is seeing Nina getting something to drink and the next minute I wake up on this sofa with my pockets full of day draw lottery tickets that are for this afternoon's lotto draw? Narrow said, "Well I'll take your word on that you had a bad night's sleep last night. The Female TV News host went on to say, "At around 4.00AM a major meltdown was avoided outside of Paris thanks to this unknown Lotto master saving us from becoming the next Three Mile Island." Ted looked at it and said, "I see they got an interesting TV program on right now." Then he fell asleep."Nina woke up and went to brush her teeth and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She noticed something very odd about herself she had very long teeth and was covered in tan fur like her pet Ninetails was. She said, "This is very strange I feel so different today than I did yesterday what it could be?" She then felt something very odd on her back and saw the tips of her long soft furry tan fox tall's behind her and to the sides of her. "Something is not right today what could it be?" Then she looked down and screamed, "No what is this why did it have to happen to by favorite PJ's!" She was shocked that the set of nine tails she kept seeing was not a new towel set her mother had bought her on clearance at the local mall. The fox tails were indeed hers along with the fox claws and noise and pair of sharp looking ears. She thought how could this have happened unless what Ted said was true on what happed to my sister Arty becoming a Cuno Girl. Looking at her like this as freak or very lovely looking was in the eye of beholder. The only thing out of this that she worried about was how was she going to accommodate this large set of nine fox tails into her wardrobe? Quickly while everyone in the living room was wondering were Ted had been last night. She grabbed her mother's box of sowing supplies and her favorite pair of jeans. Strangely she had no issues using her claws to get a thread though a needle and still understanding how to get everything to match up. The added befit of being part Ninetails was she could simply use her claws to cut the fabric and dame in one cut. Not bad she though as she looked at herself in her old pair of jeans fitted for a part human part Ninetails. Slowly she walked out of her room and said, "Something very odd happened to me last night."

Everyone in the room dropped what they were doing and said, "My gnaw you've been turned into an anthro Ninetails! How did it happen? Nina looked at them and said, "Well what ever did it to Arty did it to me." Ted said, "But there are no teleports that I know of around here unless it was that old telephone box thing we ran into yesterday." Narrow said, "Looks like Mr. Smile is up to no good but why would he turn Nina into a Ninetails then simply kill her?" Nina's mother said, now my other daughter has been turned into a freak like Arty has?" Nina's father said, "No LOL it isn't so bad maybe she could move out and get a job at a sideshow or maybe she could move in with Ted that way she won't eat us out of house and home like she always does. She said who cares being part Ninetails sounds cool think of what I could do with super hearing and smell. Not to mention I still got by cute looking bikini top body" Then she went up to Ted and hugged him with her claws and kissed him with her furry nine tails black noise and then shoved him into her tank furry belly button. He looked at her while she did this to him with a funny look on face and he heard her belly gurgle and start to growl for food. Nina but her hand on her belly button and said to Ted, "Ok Shorty I'm hungry right now find me something to eat?" He looked at her and said, "Nine tails kibbles and bits then?" She said, "Shorty I already at all of that right now find me something else then?" Nina then opened up the fridge and started eating various things randomly. She then ate a few pieces of meat raw like most wild scavenging nine tails do in the wild. Mr. Narrow said, "Not to worry nines tails eating raw meat is very normal in the wild. Narrow said, "Well let's get this little thing sorted out they invited us to this museum opening of a rare Shamouti Gem expo at the London Museum. Dr. Gort will sure to be there and he can help us more then we can help ourselves. So we better get down to the train station if we are to make the 10.30AM train down south to London."Quickly they all ran down to the local train station to get aboard a high speed train that went south. Nina went with them and the excuse was that she was a furry attending a furry convention in London even though there were none down their right at the moment today.

Mr. Smile was waiting for them to show up at the Museum under it in one of the mainly railway tunnels under the city. He thought to himself that's odd why isn't Nina eating everything in sight like Arty did when she first became a Cuno Girl?" Unless she is reacting much slower to the side effects of the teleported then Arty did sense I don't know how a Ninetails DNA would react under this. Well she'll start getting bigger soon and that's when the fun is going to begin. It's also odd that that she hasn't tried to eat any people yet. I thought she would be at least trying to make several moves trying to eat people or at least people's pets or something like that."As they were on the train Ted said, "OO look the trains here have floors on the bottom of them that way we don't have to worry about getting shucked under on to the railroad tracks." Nina well this is a high speed train after all were going at least 120 miles an hour." He said, "Amtrak like being in a giant old beater car that's driven very fast you don't know when the next bumper is going to fall off that what makes riding Amtrak fun." She said, "I will take your word on it." Strangely Nina wasn't really thinking about food right about now which was odd considering it was the same teleported which had turned her sister into a Cuno Girl. Well Ok she might have had food on her mind a little bit but that was her Nina side and not her Ninetails side they got to the Museum and everyone in the whole city must have been there considering the rare and reclusive Shamouti Islanders were going to show up to present the five rare gems to the Museum. Narrow led his two friend's right up to some of the Shamouti Islanders sense he was the one who helped arrange this meeting. The Shamouti leader who was known by the islanders as Elder walked up to Narrow and handed him a steel case with the five Gems and said, "Thanks your ancestors bravery our population was not wiped out during the year of the falling fires 80 years ago. What it was during War World II Shamouti Island was a place legendary hidden land said to be located over the horizon out of sight. It had been found during a 1940's training mission 1800 north east of Australia. Narrow father was the Mosquito pilot who had found it thinking it was Hawaii sense it looked a lot like it expect the three islands near it told it was something else. What happened was it was attacked sense its attackers though there was oil on it which there were. The bottom line was Narrow's Father's group ended up fighting them off leaving much of the island intact and the islanders are still grateful for this.

Mr. Smile walked into the room hiding behind a fake human face mask he had made and watched Nina and Ted along with narrow talking and wondered why she hasn't eaten him by now it didn't make any sense to him. The bottom line Nina was reacting differently than Mr. Smile had expected but even this wasn't going to stop his plan of stealing the gems for his strange buddies. Quickly once most of the people had left the room Mr. Smile used some strange tools to cut open the case that they were in and stuck them into his pockets and then started to head for the nearest storm drain opening outside. He said, "Ever sense that one dude deiced to set his plants on fire that is all they have been worried about leaving the museum a buyer's five fingered discount Luckily with all the cell phones IPods and I phones people have the brains of goldfish now days and don't pay attention to people like me sneaking up on them. Expect when I take their pea brained mines of there I whatever's for a second"Suddenly Ted ran into him his over coat fell off and he was now face to face with England's worst serial killer. Mr. Smile had the gems on him and Narrow said, "&^^766 It's him get him don't let him get away." Mr. Smile well everyone is on an I idiot expect that poor bloke and he doesn't have one because he is poor." Suddenly several royal museum guards went after him with knifes and machine guns. Mr. Smile ran and slid out into the street where he was nearly ran over by of all things a tour bus. Nina and Ted ran after him outside along with Narrow. Mr. Smile ran down into the Tube Subway system under the London City streets into his domain the underground and . Smile had gone though an air vent into the vast underground subway system or as it was called the Tube but Ted called it the dark creepy place skink O rammer. Mr. Smile could really can ground or storm drain once they were all underground. Nina didn't want to go in to the dark depths to go after him so she ran along outside above ground on the surface streets. Mr. Smile yelled at them from across a set of subway tracks and they both started to run after him though the narrow dark confines of the Tube subway. It looked comical almost that an antro Ninetails was running down the streets trying to follow a mad man and two wacko super heroes who were now down over a 100 feet below her. Mr. Smile stopped running and climbed up on to the sealing of the tube as a speeding train went crashing by at over 70 miles an hour though the tunnel. He held on to the roof like a bug or a cat would and then jumped down back on to the tracks to keep running from Ted and Narrow.

The two of them finally reached up to Mr. Smile and Narrow said, "You're coming with me you!" Mr. Smile looked at him and said, "Foolish Drylander what makes you think that by catching me will make this mayhem that will bestow your dry lands home will end with the death of me. I got much more mayhem planned for your cities above in the daylight just waits and see!" Narrow pulled out a cross bow and fired it at Mr. Smile who quickly jumped out of the way and jumped down though a side tunnel that led away from the railroad tracks and towards the storm drains themselves that were filled with water. The tunnels under the city were so low to the sea level and the river that they had to be pumped out making the storm drains down below always filled with water for him to hide in. Narrow and Ted kept running after him and finally reached the storm drain tunnel that was half way flooded to the sealing and stopped. Narrow said, "He's done this to me before. This is how he gets away most of the time we normal humans and antro Ninetails can't follow him underwater but he will be back and that's when we'll get him." Ted said, "What do you think he has planned now that he has those five rare Shamouti Gems what do you think will happen now that he has them under his control?" Narrow said, "I don't know all I do know is we're going to have one big mess when we do find out what will happen when he starts using them for something." Ted said, "Well we could go see Dr. Gort sense he mentioned something about building a mega reactor that would use these gems as its power core which would give out enough power to power all of Europe from here to the boarders of Russia with electric power made by these things. So if Mr. Smile has some type of weapon or large machine that needs lots of power to use then those gems would be perfect to use in it." Narrow said, "Yes most likely but it's not Mr. Smile's nature to simply nuke or blow up something that easily not when he can play with it or gain control of this area." Mr. Smile meanwhile swam out of a large ten foot across pipe that was at the bottom of the Thames River and made it to his secret sub that was waiting outside of the Thames Flood barrier. He looked out of it and said, "Soon will be the time when the Dry lands will disappear and both the Pokémon World and this World shall sink under my ever rising seas." He then turned on a computer and said, "My friends I have taken the gems of Shamouti Island now what do you want me to do with my prize?" The strange fish like creature on the other side which looked like a giant bluegill sunfish with tentacles said, "The Council is pleased with your progress here are the instructions to use the gems to build the great gateway that will lead us out of this parallel Universe into this one infested with Dry land priests. The fish like thing that called itself a Brim showed a simulation of what would happen once there inter universe portal was built. The universe in which the Brim lived in was a place where every inch of space in the universe was flooded with liquid water which was very strange and broke many of the known laws of physics in both the Pokémon World and the human world but yet it was there.

When their portal is built that will be powered by the Shamouti Gems hundreds of trillions upon tens of trillions of gallons of water would rush out from the hole and flood out both the Pokémon world and the earth in less than ten years. If you were a fish a whale or a Lugia you would be ok but for everything else that needs dry land this was going to end up destroying all of them if Mr. Smile and his Brim friends if they were not were not stopped in time. The Brim said, "We will send our two best water monsters to do battle with the Cuno Girl and the Antro Ninetails if they somehow try to stop us but I think Ted will cause the two giant antro females to fight one another for Ted's love. Mr. Smile said, "Well when can your Shadow Lugia get here? I can't flight the Dry lands s armies and navies without him and your other monster known as Bluey. The Brim said, "Good time is on our side the Narrow Boaters are a weak force of their former selves. Ted is a bumbling idiot that Arty and Nina are nuts about him for some reason and will do anything to get warm with him and you my friend still have been stopped by all these so called secret originations that are out to kill you and stop you but you are doing very good using them angst one another . Even though we are doing very well we cannot stop work just yet. He walked down the street and said, "Them London Strom drains make our drains at home look plan boring with all the creepy 200 year old bricks and stuff along with the creepy way the water flows though them. Narrow said, "I'm glad you like them I didn't originally planned to have us go after Mr. Smile that way but here we are now." Nina looked at them and said, "Well for one thing I hope you two take a bath or something before you get back on the train." They walked back to the nearest railway station and the Conductor looked at them and said, "What have you two blokes been doing while drunk?" They then carried them out back and sprayed them off with a fire hose. Nina started lathing at this when this happened and said well do you think they were going to let you two on there like that?" Nina lathed and had given them some of Ted's wardrobe such as apparently the tee shirt that says, "I beat the Monsterwich in less than an hour at Double Diamond's Pizzeria." Another one was lottery's official Pick 3 Master." Narrow looked at him and said, "Do you really think that you had to prove your love to Arty by eating a five pound corn beef switch in an hour?" Ted smiled and said, "That was the first thing I ever did right in my life was eat that thing when she was still human." It will be the thing that I will pass down when I go to that big telegraph pole pile in the sky." Narrow looked at him and said, "Should you at the very least raise your standards a few more degrees." Nina lathed to him as they were now on the train and lathing at the two of them the super heroes in joggers pants and the tee shirts.

Nina said, "Well that is basically the best thing in your life you managed to turn my nuts sister into your girlfriend who you then turned into her a 120 foot tall Cuno Girl while you were at it. When she became the Cuno Girl she did 18 million dollars in damage to the oldest movie theater in town along with eating most of everything and well trashing a lot of things. You feeling guilty moved with her away from society to a remote Orange Island. Now you somehow manage to fly yourself over here to this place which somehow you want to help your strange friend to live in his little world wannabe super heroes go after an evil dude in a plastic smiley face mask. Then after you crash around with him you mange to somehow turn me into a antro Ninetails then when you get to one of the most largest and richest cities in the world to meet the royalty of Shamouti Island for a gift for your boating buddy's Waco family. You too go crashing around in of all places the London Sewers to finish out the remains of the day now what else do you have planned?" Ted said, "I got to go to the bathroom and then I think I will tell you?' Nina lathed and said, "Well maybe it's your randomness and craziness is what Arty likes about you?"The train quickly moved along the railway tracks north away from the city. Ted said, "Look Nina I got great photos of our run in with Mr. Smile in the Sewers." Nina lathed and said, "Well at least you had a good time that is what counts."

Meanwhile Mr. Smile lathed and was in his lab saying, "Finely I got a hold of the Shamouti Gems. That was too easy it looks like my old rival Narrow seems to have packed on a little wait from the last time I saw him. Besides that younger dude who appears to be the moron's friend seems to not have a Blue's Clue that Narrow is good for nothing. Well enough with worrying about them two now to get another step in my idea to move ahead." He turned on the screen and it showed the outline of a fish like creature which was of a monster on the Moon Europa. The Brim said, "Have you managed to get hold of the five Shamouti Gems?" Mr. Smile said, "Why yes it was not too hard but yes."The Voice said, "Good we will begin part two of our attack. Shadow Lugia will leave tonight and begin his attacks on the Middle East Oil Fields by the end of the week. The Drylanders seem to be quite easy to deal with once the world is flooded we will put you in charge of all of them Mr. Smile. Mr. Smile said, "Once I take over the Drylanders no one will be allowed to live unless I say they can once I take over the human population. The Brim Council Member said, "Why yes we always keep our word on Europa for our allies."The strange looking fish like creatures that looked nothing at all human swim away from the controls of the radio and went over to a massive ice block and looked at it inside of it was a giant 20 tall frozen shadow Lugia. Brim Three said, "Perfect Shadow Lugia is a 100 times more powerful and bigger than the weak original. We have made every calculation right from Lugia's DNA. Shadow Lugia will be unstoppable even if the Cuno Girl and the Antro Ninetails stop fighting one another and attack him. First we will send him to disable the Middle Eastern Oil fields by having him destroy Saudi Arabia and the wealthy Middle Eastern City Dubai. Once he is done with that mission we will send him to destroy all human military forces in his way. After that I will send him per sonly to help my ally Mr. Smile lay ruin to the Cities of Manchester and London to help destroy the ones that are always trying to hunt him down. While that is happening we will have our friend Mr. Smile builds the great water portal from the Water Universe into our Universe.

The train slowly pulled into the train station that was near the Huddersfield Narrow Canal and the English town he had been crashing around this last week at. He was asleep and Nina patted him on the back and said, "Hey You we are back home!" He said in his sleep I don't want to ride the blue donkey but the l but the green one." She looked at him with a funny look on her face. Narrow said, "I don't think you being an antro Ninetails is not that strange compared to him." Ted woke up and jumped up and as the train was about to unload he said, "Who is Ted I'm Lotto master I must go to protect the world of the lotto ticket and improve people's odds at life, freedom and smash." Narrow said, "Your here Lotto master to protect our rights of life freedom and the right to have Junketed cars in the fronts of our yards and all that other rubbish about freedom and stuff?" Nina looked at Narrow and said, "Strangely he apparently when he sleep walks he becomes this super heroes Lotto master who sleep walks though town during the night buying Lotto tickets? Narrow grabbed Ted and soaked him and said, "Wake up man your sleepwalking again!" He broke free said, "I must go back to the talking fox girl's apartment and get my cape and go stop Mr. Smile from destroying this town whose name I can barely pronounce let alone spell sense it is the right thing to do." He ran off the train down the street. The Train Conductor looked at him and said, "Where is that idiotic Bloke off to now?" Nine smiled at him and said, "Why he is simply sleeping and thinks he is the super hero Lotto master of course." He then looked at her and said, "And you no furry role playing aboard our trains I've had enough with the weirdoes today like that weirdo in the trench coat and yellow smiley face mask on. Nina looked at Narrow and said, "We have to find Ted before he gets hurt." Narrow said, "Well more a less this town getting hurt with his reckless behavior as Lotto master. Suddenly he appeared on the roof of the train station's roof and said," My gut lotto feeling is telling me that Mr. Smile planted a bomb aboard this express passenger train to try to start mayhem. Suddenly he jumped down on to the roof of the train and went down a vent in the roof. Narrow said, "Get off that train you idiot if you don't want to go Manchester or Paris you now nor do you want to go there anyway Lotto Master and Nina and her mother have dinner planned for you so you can't go off their now?"Suddenly he came out of the passenger car with a large suitcase and he said, "Now to get rid of this time bomb!" Nina said, "I somehow think that might be a bomb somehow or someone's pink panties let's play along." Suddenly he ran pasted them with it and down the railway tracks. He then threw the thing as far as he could into of all places a giant 17 foot pile of sheep droppings. The farmer walks pasted it and said, "Well I told the town I would get this thing moved out of the village limits and I finally did." Suddenly Lotto master threw into it and ran off saying everyone hit the decks!"

Narrow said, "Ted that is not a bomb for one thing!" Suddenly a load blast loaded with crap ripped apart the place. The Farmer now covered in Sheep mud said that's the six times this week something crappy has happened to me." Everyone stood at the train station in shock in what had happened. Nina said, "The local news is going to have a field day with this wacko wannabe super hero." Nina said, "Who do you mean first the BBC or CNN." Narrow said, " I really don't know who ever gets it first I know for one thing Mr. Smile is going to be peed off for one thing that he didn't get to kill 200 people and us at the same time." He walked over and fell to the ground. Nina bent over and tapped on him to wake him up he raised his head up and said, "Nina what happened and what is that smell? I had the strangest dream that I was winning a poker game ageist Obama and some other dues." Nina said, "You have no memory whatsoever you just saved like 200 lives from one of Mr. Smile's bombs! Mr. Narrow said, "Now how was the poker game going?"He looked at her and said, "That can't happen that would mean doing something right and I can never do anything right in front of anyone." Narrow looked at him and said, "Well you did something noble today at least or at least your alternate personally did." Nina felt her belly growl and put her hand or should I say paw on it and said, "Hum it's late why don't we go back to Arty's place and get something to eat?" Narrow said, "You two go ahead I got work to do Dr. Gort will be in later today. I will work day and night with his know how on how to get you and possibly Arty to be normal human sisters again." Nina thought to herself hum why now why would I want to be human again? Being half a nine tailed fox Pokémon is pretty fun." Narrow said, "Nina I know you think being half a Ninetails is fun but based off of what happened to your sister Arty becoming a towering 12 story Cuno Girl I'm afraid that might happen to you. Think what will happen if were in invaded by a 12 story tall antro Ninetails? The farmers around here all ready go bananas when the normal foxes come to eat their chicken's eggs and raid their hen houses there is no telling what a Ninetails as big as the Cuno girl could do." Nina lathed well not all of would be losers in something like that?" Narrow said, "Well I hope it doesn't happen because if you become a danger to this town as one of Mr. Smile's pet projects we will have to attack you to drive you away." Nina said, "Loll you people is as silly as Ted the Lotto master."

Nina and Ted started to walk home and Nina kind of had the same odd attraction to Ted like Arty did when he and Arty first met one another. She said to herself I guess it runs in my family to be attracted to an idiot such as him sense I'm all clean, well planed and keep things well controlled while he lives in randomness and chaos." He walks over to her and says, "Nina I saw that you were hungry from the train ride and I went to get lotto tickets but I saved some money to get you something that was none lotto." She said, "What do you mean Ted by none lotto?" He handed her a dozen hard boiled eggs and said, "I put two plus three into five and realized that you were a fox who was hunger and based of the the classic cartoons show that Foxes love eggs?" Nina said, "Well ok then." She picked the tray of a dozen hard boiled eggs out of his hand and started to eat them one by one." She said, "Well there not to bad I wish I had some salt and pepper for them." He handed her some small salt and pepper packets which she used and by the time they got home she had eaten the whole thing and said, "Well I'm not feeling to bad right now but maybe a little strange." They got back to her apartment and after walking up seven flights of stairs and once they got inside sat in front of the TV. Nina turned it on and it was showing the news. The news woman said, "We are reporting live were a well known terrorist only known as Mr. Smile tried to kill 200 people this afternoon but was stopped by a strange man in a super hero suit calling himself Lotto master. We have no idea where he came form but that he took the bomb off the train about three minutes before it was about to go off to kill everyone. The town and the railway are very grateful for this kind hearted super hero Lotto master." Right now from the police and royal air force is on the lookout for this terrorist Mr. Smile dead or alive." Ted said, "Nina for the last time he is not a terrorist just some Waco who wants attention by blowing up stuff. I will bet you fifty bucks in play money that sense hearing this now that he has everyone in Europe and the US watching him on his next move he will go out and blow up some more things by next week." Nina said, "Well maybe your right but now we have Lotto master on our side." Ted said, "Who is Lotto master? She said, "Odd you have no memory of all the stunts you did today as Lotto master?" He said, "Well in the sense of Lotto master I did win 500 pounds off of that goofy game. I still think you people need to get a pick 3. I mean why else do you think that lottery glove guy has something to smile about knowing that there is no pick three to get him creamed by us professional lottery players." She said, "The smiling Lottery glove dude is not a real person for one thing he's only a mascot you know like the Groundhog for the Pennsylvania lottery or Mr. Windy the Wind Turbine is for wind farms." He said, "Ya but he shows up every night in Pennsylvania on the late shows. Also what would Mr. Windy the Wind Turbine would say if you said that about him?" She said, "I'm not going to ask." 


	4. Nina's Midnight Madness

Nina's Midnight Madness

Nina felt strange again in her stomach and smelled a cooking turkey in the dining room and her fox like belly thought yum! She said, "Don't forget what we were talking about." She then got up and sneaked into the Dining room as quick as a fox and grabbed the whole cooked turkey with her Ninetails like claws. Once she had it she quickly used her sharp claws and teeth to rip off big pieces of it apart to eat. Now she was chewing on the bones of the turkey and sat down next to Ted with a turkey leg in her hand and said, "Hum dinner is going to be good tonight." He got up walked over into the dining room and saw that pot were the turkey was at was nothing two small two inch long bones left in it. Suddenly Nina's mother walks into the dining room and said, "I herd of guests eating people out of house and home but did you really eat the whole thing in one sitting?" He said, "No someone else came along and ate it." She said, "Well then ok tell your imaginary friend to stop eating so much." He said, "I have had one before and I mean sure he always ate my donuts before but he really didn't eat much of anything." Nina looked at him and lathed some more thinking what a strange reaction. Then she thought now hum if I eat that 19 pound ham that's in the back of the fridge would he take the blame for it too? She still felt her belly growling for more food

Meanwhile back at one of the secret tunnels behind to the side of the Standedge Tunnel. Dr. Gort had arrived from a meeting in London to meet Narrow and his team. The old scientist who was now about in his 60's wanted to answer his friend's question about was it possible to use his teleported to pull the Ninetails DNA out of Nina and turn her human again. Dr. Gort could sat down by the computer in the large tunnel in front of a computer and said, "Well it turns out my friends that for some strange reason like in the Cuno Girl case that the Pokémon DNA and human DNA have perfectly linked up to one another as if a outside force is at hand. It would be more dangerous and might even kill Nina if we try to pull out the Ninetails DNA out of her body."Narrow said, "How they can that happen?" Dr. Gort said, "Well it's hard to say when you're dealing with early 1900's open wire telephone lines but back then a lot of strange things have happened." Narrow said, "Will she soon start to grow like the Cuno Girl did and go on that strange rampage like Arty did when she became the Cuno Girl?" Dr. Gort said, "I don't know but two giant monsters Baragon and Garguauta didn't like it when they came to flight her sense she was now one of them."He said, "Will Nina grow as big as Arty did and do the same thing that her younger sister did?" Dr. Gort said, "Well considering it was Mr. Smile my old lab partner I wouldn't rule it out sense well thought out collage he did like tall chicks. So most likely Nina is going to sooner or later get as big as Arty." Narrow He said, "How much of a danger is she to our town?" Dr. Gort said, "Not that dangerous she might not eat any humans now if you were a sheep or a cow I might worry sense Ninetails are not fruit eaters like Articuno are in the wild. But say if a Ninetails came across a possible mate such as attractive male or was in computation with another female over a possible mate well thinks could get very aggressive fast."

Narrow said, "So what your telling me is that Nina might do battle with Arty over Ted if she is attracted to him?" Dr. Gort said, "Why yes which is quite silly considering Nina and Arty are now two human subspecies." Narrow said, "I guess that's in order and makes sense now. But why Ted he's a bloke with two personifies Ted the bumbling idiot and is alternate self so called Lotto master how can that be?" Dr. Gort said, "Why it's simple Ted is a recluse who is afraid of people and feels that he can't do nothing right with the way everyone treats him. The good side of him somehow must have melted down and helped form his alternate side Lotto master the side that knows he can do everything right. It's amazing how it has worked out in that way being that I heard the news today and his Lotto master side saved all those people's lives today on that train." He said, "Why does it only happen in the middle of him sleeping?" Dr. Gort said, "Well its simple his normal Ted side would shutdown his Lotto master side in thinking so that's why it only happens at night when his subconscious is taking over and his normal mind is in dream world." Narrow said Makes sense to me I guess that too is in order now." Dr. Gort said, "Good day friend." Then he got up got on to a boat and went out the exit of the tunnel to his car and drove away."Narrow thought now what to do about Nina while she is still controlee?" So he began to make his way towards Nina's mother's apartment.

Meanwhile Nina had ripped apart the ham and now had a ham bone in her paw and was now watching TV with Ted. They were watching a new show called Mr. Indy's King of the Blokes. The show was basically about top videos of people doing dumb things from around the world and now including the Pokémon world." Ted watched it with a smile and said, "Coo how Nina did you see that moron run over that Pokémon trainer with the ride on mower!" She said, "I see as she put her furry hand and arm around his neck and smiled with a romantic look on her face." She finished chewing the bone up with her sharp Ninetails like teeth and swallowed it thinking hum that was good. She then started to feel very sleepy and put her furry fox like noise and ears against Ted's head and slowly fell asleep. Ted strangely guessing the reason being he was changing into his alternate form Lotto master pasted out when she did this to him. It was kind of romantic in a sense but Arty would have been mad as anything had she seen this. Ted wasn't really attracted to her and didn't really have any horse power in his reactions towards Arty's sister Nina but his alternate self loved Nina the now antro Ninetails. Now comes the question if Ted's personally is the one that loves Arty and Arty is the one who loves Ted's personally then would Lotto master be rated as his own person who shares or more a less rents out Ted's body? A few hours later around 1.23AM Nina woke up feeling a howling sound in her stomach and just like in Night of the Cuno Girl were their is a anhtro's hunger there is going to be full blown mayhem. First she softly moved Ted's head on to the sofa and walked past her mother's room and in to the dining room and started eating everything in sight ripping the place apart like her pet Ninetails would sometimes do if she didn't get fed on time. It only took her 30 minutes to eat everything in the fridge and she walked back into the room were Ted was sleeping and worried that her mother would catch her in the act of eating everything put a empty cookies and cream ice cream box in his hand. She bent down and kissed him with her black foxy noise and then walked out of the room to do what Ninetails do best hunt for food.

Nina slowly walked down the stairs and out into the hallway and then out into the street. Jokingly a drunken man and woman walked pasted her and looked at her then said, "Look a human fox like chick in a pair of old ripped jeans this must be some pretty good peach sumps we have!" They thing stumbled over into the street were a car hit its breaks and honked its horn at them. She kept walking and her foxy noise told her where to find food a few blocks outside of town. Soon she pasted a full sized chicken egg farm and like most foxes couldn't result the smell of fresh eggs. Maybe just a few eggs after all I'm half fox." She jumped over the high stone fences which had kept foxes out for hundreds of years and she ripped off the door into a large building that was full of nothing but fresh eggs ready to be shipped out. Quickly she started tearing up the boxes of eggs and began to eat every single one of them in sight which was about 1103 of them and ran off as fast as she could like a fox would do. The egg farmer came out and saw that his place had been trapped and his eggs stolen. He saw signs and thought that it was some type of large fox or a group of vandals or maybe both. He said, "How could this be every single egg eaten and all the chickens are still there in once piece!" He ran to his house to call Narrow and his group who were somewhat the super heroes of the town and said to him that someone had stolen all his eggs and eaten. Narrow said to him, "Well now you can't keep every egg on your lot in one basket? But first thing in the morning I will personally come over there and have a look."Meanwhile Nina stood there lathing at the slight of this in the shadows and she had some of a stomach ache which meant she would have to go get something to settle it down. Meanwhile Narrow was in the middle of getting his gear and one of his friend's hounds and said, "Were going on a bit of a fox hunt tonight. She kept walking around and known to her started to have the same things happen to her that had happened to Arty before her on her night out with Ted she had grown seven inches taller. But even with this unknowingly happening to her she was still going to have fun and maybe start a little mayhem. This might be a trait of Ninetails but she was like this before even running into a Ninetails let alone now begins one.

An Ice cream truck soon drove past her on the narrow two lane paved street and then she got her next plan in the hunt for food. Well one of the pleasures of being an antro Ninetails was that she could have fun with hunting for food unlike a Ninetails would do. Apparently this truck was known as the late night ice cream run. The reason being for a strange reasons the late night drunks and party animals like Ice cream at 2.42AM. She climbed up onto the roof tops of the houses in town and starting running around on top of them on all fours like a fox would do. Her sharp claws on her feet and paws helped keep her from slipping. Suddenly when the ice cream truck stopped at a railway crossing she jumped into action and cut a hole into the side of the metal truck with her claws and started pulling out boxes of ice cream. The truck kept going while she got to eat everything at her own pace. Quickly she jumped off with a nutty bar in her hand after gulping down everything in a few minutes into her Narrow was hot on her trail with his hound dog and the dog really took him to some really strange places though town. He and several other people in the classical angry monster lynching English mob where hot on the trail of this oversized fox that had been raiding the village hen houses. Narrow said, "OK now lads it can't have gone too far now but we will get it whatever it is." Then someone said, "You said that about 40 minutes ago LOL." He said, "Well then we mustn't give up the hunt now sooner or later we will tire it out I know for one thing the hounds are not tried one bit." Nina saw Narrow and the group of humans along with the hound dogs and got back to running and she said, "Ah I will go back to my mother's apartment and hide out there for a little bit."It was the middle of the night still and now Ted woke up from his sleep as his alternate self Lotto master and went outside. He sensed hum it's time for the 2.45AM ice cream truck to come by I will get a Oreo bar and then go do some more winnable super hero stuff like I always do on good nights like tonight." Suddenly he came across Nina who was sitting in the back of the truck and who had eaten everything and she was lying there with her hands on her belly and she looked at him and smiled. She then said, "So what brings you out tonight Shorty?" He looked at her and said," Ah super hot Foxy chick it is you again?" She said, "Ah yes Lotto master it is me Nina that Ninetails that loves you more than the whole world."

He said, "I know it is you but I must go there is danger a foot my lottery ticket sense tells me that Mr. Smile has plans to destroy the England's oil refineries and if that happens Arty's mom and that boater guy won't be able to take the horseless carnage thinly to go buy lottery tickets. So I must go to the North Sea Oil Fields to stop him." Nina said, "How will you get there?" "I have a cunning plan. He said." He then hugged her good bye and she smiled and kissed him with her foxy noise and then hugged him into her belly button with her being a foot taller than him at six foot seven. And then he went to the railway tracks as a speeding 3:00AM special express passenger train went roaring by under a highway bridge and jumped on to the back of it as it was moving at 140 miles an hour. The train went thundering off into a railroad tunnel out of her sight. Slowly she thought that it was best to go home before her mother wakes up and yells at her for being out on the street pasted 12AM. Unknowingly to her some big changes were going to happen to her over the last three hours of the night while she was in bed. She walked down the street and she her belly started to growl very loudly for the want of food and she said, "So hungry must find something to eat right now!" She put her fox like nails on her belly button and looked around for something to eat and saw a house and said, "There has got to be something yummy to eat in there." She walked up to the door and ripped it off its hinges and then walked into the kitchen and started eating things out of the cabins and refrigerator. She then felt her belly rumbling and then grew from six foot seven to seven foot two inches tall in a few looked around and picked up can in her paw like hands and then ripped off the metal lids of them and started dumping that into her mouth. She then made a mess of things in her case of her colossal midnight munches. She then after eating everything in the house said, "I need more food so hungry right now!" She then grew from seven foot two to seven foot five and then tried to walk out the house door but got her hips and long 15 foot long set of tails stuck in it. She looked at this with a funny look on her face and then she felt the doorway getting tighter and tighter on her in till she grew to eight foot one inches tall. Her hips smashed apart the door frame and she stepped back into the house kitchen and sat down on the kitchen table crushing it. She then stood up and said, "Tummy I will find you something to eat hold on now can't you." She then felt her long tan tipped ears pressing into the ceiling as she was now reaching eight foot six and then she grew to nine foot nine and her head smashed a dent in the ceiling of the house. She then suddenly saw a rabbit go by outside and her belly growled when she saw this mouth watering treat go by.

She suddenly knocked down and smashed down the house's kitchen walls sending kitchen cabins and the sink flying across into the back garden. She then grabbed the rabbit and ate it whole and crushed it up in her month and swallowed it up into her tummy and she said, "That feels so much better now where are some more at?" She then walked up to her mom's Flat and saw a gofer go running across the street where she jumped on it picked up car and threw it into a store front and then grabbed it and then devoured it. She then walked into her mom's flat like nothing had happened and then her hips smashed apart her mom's apartment's doorway as she walked into the living room crushing things. She then slipped and crushed her mom's favorite coffee table and sofas when she fell on it pan caking it. When she got home her sneaked pasted her mother's room again and got into her bedroom and closed the door and locked it. Once there she spreads herself on her bed but then suddenly she hears a cracking noise and completely crushes it under her and curried up in a ball like a regular Ninetails would do when they go to sleep. Around her smashed apart bookshelves and broken tables and chairs where all over her apartment. Nina kept getting taller and taller and was now 11 foot eight inches tall.

Meanwhile Lotto master had been standing on the back part of the train by the doors to it not really bugged that he was moving at 145 miles an hour on a train in another county he didn't know where he was really at to go fight a mad serial killer who where a yellow plastic smiley face mask with nothing but the best plans to kill everyone in his sights. The Conductor looked out the window and saw him and said, "This guy has been doing this for the last five nights he wouldn't have to do this if he had a railway pass and also what moron gets super powers from a lottery machine?" Mr. Smile was now in his attack sub under the North Sea blowing up oil rigs left and right. The east coast skyline was now filled with burning oil tankers and oil rigs. He had been blowing up stuff for over at least four hours unstopped. Suddenly a group of military aircraft began to drop depth charges on his sub and his reaction was to pump in the oil from the gushing wells and fire it at them. He said out load, "Once I soften up their infrastructure it will be easy for Shadow Lugia to roll over them without any fuel for tanks and planes to attack us." Then he opened fire on the attacking planes with his chain guns lathing as one by one they fell out of the Lotto master came swimming in though a moon pool in the bottom of his ship and came crashing into the room with him. Mr. Smile said, "Ted I know I tried to blow up a train today and kill 200 of the people you short of know but that wasn't personal sweetie but I have to kill somebody." Lotto master said, "What is this Ted you speak off evil one!" He then slammed into Mr. Smile knocking him from his control panel sending him crashing into the floor of his sub." Mr. Smile tried to stab him but for a mortal human he was doing very well to not get gutted by Mr. Smile. Lotto master hit the controls of the sub making it go up towards the surface were the jets were dropping bombs into. Mr. Smile said, "You fool you will kill us all if we are hit by one of those bombs." He said back to him, "As long as there is a Lotto master I will not let you kill anyone no matter what!"After walking back to Arty's mom's apartment he dumbly went up stairs into the guest bedroom and laid down on what looked like a large furry tan bean bag chair and went to sleep.


	5. Still the Tallest Girl in Town

Still the Tallest Girl in Town

Meanwhile a few hours later around 9:00AM Nina began to wake up do to her colossal growing hunger and noticed something was very odd about her. She said, "Hum did this room get smaller than normal or do I have to clean it again? When she stood up she hit her head on the ceiling and smashed a hole though it knocking down old plaster on top of her and hitting her head on neighbor's dresser above her and she said, "This dump really is falling apart today my land lord is going to hear from me today." She bent down to reach for some of her things to get ready for the day and when she picked up one of her favorite pairs of jeans up in her hand she noticed that it were about nine sizes to small and she then had a funny look on her face at this. "Hum I guess this is what happens to someone who eats a whole ice cream truck's worth of ice cream." Then she bent down and looked at herself in the mirror still sitting in her crushed bed and saw that she was now 16 Feet 9 Inches tall and scrammed. "Ah I was already 6 foot 4 inches and the tallest chick in my class and now this! What I'm going to do about this and my mom already complains about how much I spend on clothes last week?" She then looked the side of her bed and saw a giant pair of 12 foot long jeans with a not on them that Lotto Master had made her a giant pair of jeans for her the only thing was that well he cut a few corners here and there in that he took ten pairs of her expensive $200 and $300 jeans and some of Arty old jeans she had left behind and cut them all up and sowed them together into 12 foot big pair. She angrily said, "Lotto Master it took me years to collect them and now well there all ruined. She then reached over grabbed this strange denim gift and put it on and said, "Ah it fits all right I guess.

Meanwhile Ted and Narrow were at the local super food store gathering up all the food they could find. Narrow said, "Ah my plan is simple we will give her this stuff to eat while we tell her what is happening to her that way she won't let her Ninetails instants take over and eat us down like bangers." Ted said, "Your cunning plan is working perfectly now do you think Nina will like Susie's Choice Ninetails food or Brock's Famous Ninetails Food?" Narrow said, "Well now put them both in then she always did like choices."Both of them went over the meat department and bought about 24 feet of linked Bangers and went over to Starbucks to have a coffee. A few minutes later they carried the trolley of food over to Narrow's canal boat along the Huddersfield Canal and dumped the stuff right in the back of it and busted a move over to Nina's Apartment. Once there they unloaded the stuff and brought it up to her room. Arty's Mom looked at them and said, "What you two doing with all that food enough to feed a small army to you expect me to cook it all right now or something?" Narrow said, "Ah we just thought that we would give Nina and you Brunch in bed but we both were a little late. They then walked up to Nina's room and knocked on the door which Nina accidently ripped the door off its hinges when her tails and hips bumped into it. Her foxy mouth watered when they brought in the food and she quickly ate all 140 pounds it all up within a half a hour. She then picked up the 20 pound cut up sections of beef and turkey up in her hands and ate them like they where nothing more than beef jerky and chicken nudges. She sat there on what was left of her bed eating the food and said, "Yum this so good right now my belly really thanks you now." She then bent over and kissed Ted on the face with her wet foxy tank noise and said, "Ah Thank you for the gift Lotto master but why did you have to use all my old pairs of jeans I really wish you could have saved those." He said, "Well it ante like you are going to fit in them any time soon I mean Arty sure didn't mind Lotto Master cutting up hers and making them into well the big 12 foot long pair." Mr. Narrow said, "Hum do you think we will get an award for biggest pair of jeans in service I mean no one has ever used a 12 foot long pair before?"

She then finished eating and she said, "Thanks that were good I really needed that now do you two have any idea in how I became 16 feet 9 inches tall this morning?" Ted looked at her and said, "Strangely I think Mr. Smile has something to do with it by making you into a giant monster you would cause mayhem and destruction as a giant Anthro Ninetails." She lathed and said, "What like he thinks I'm going to start eating people or something?" Ted said, "Well you won't have to not with all the food we brought you." She patted Ted on the head with her paw like hands and said, "That was very sweet of you to think about me in that sense I mean with the food and things." Then without warning she grew a foot taller and her belly started to grow again for more food and she said, "Please go find my tummy some more food right away now Ted." She oddly said this with a sense of love towards him or something. He thought and smiled when her remembered Arty growing up into a giant Cuno Girl out of the movie theater that night asking him to go find her some more food to she said that strangely she then started to grow another two feet to 18 Foot four inches and this time her massive set of fox tails began t press into the wall of her room and then she heard a cracking sound as her feet's sharp claws began to make small holes in the other side of her bed room's wall. Nina said, "O dear it looks like I can't fit out though the door of it I'm too tall!" Oddly under the square cube law if Nina started out at 220 pounds and six foot four when she was normal sized she would by now weigh in at 1760 pounds right now and be 12 foot eight inches tall. Narrow said, "Think we should get out of here Ted and maybe get Arty's Mom out too. Arty's Mom looked at them and said, "Why the stampede this morning Narrow and Ted?" Narrow said, "Ah just a game we are playing?" Arty's Mom said, "Narrow aren't you a little old for a 40 something man to be running around like that in some kids game?" He said, "Ah I wanted to show you the new horn I got for my narrow boat this morning it's really good." She said, "Fine ok I will go with you to see it." Her little growth was kind of like Arty's in that she became a giantess over night like she did when she became the Cuno Girl. Soon she found herself passing 21.7 Feet and 25.8 Feet her feet quickly smashed though into her mom's living room and then her tails smashed though into the other side into the bathroom crushing her mom's bed under neath her. Oddly under the square cube law if she was around 25 feet tall she would weigh in at 14,080 pounds and would equal 64 people the size of her normal self. She looked at all of this with a shocked look on her face and now her head and ears had punched out a hole into the sealing getting ready to smash into the apartment one level above them. Her head smashed though and a large pink pokeadot1970's sofa was now top of her while her large tails smashed though into the hallway of the building. Arty's Mom said, "Ted, Narrow did you hear something"" as she was walking down the hallway while this mass of tan fur was blocking the way behind them.

She said to herself this can't be happening. Suddenly when she was now 26 Feet tall her bed and the floor under her gave way and crushed everything down underneath her in the level below her. Ted watched with a shocked look on his face his girlfriend's older big sister was now getting bigger and bigger. The people in the apartment with the sofa screamed when they saw her smash though their floor and they went running out like Lemmings when they saw this. The happy couple ran up to Narrow and said, "Do something Blue Narrow Boater!" Narrow looked at them and said, "Why yes I'm watching it happen. I'm getting the situation in scope and then I will go do something about it." They said, "You drunken Bloke you've always been the one to blow up stuff in this town and we know for a fact that your basement is loaded with rocket launchers that can deal with this today right now." Narrow said, "Well maybe my boat is not in the mood you know she's having one of her issues right now."Her size was now reaching 38 feet and now her set of fox tails were starting to bust out of the windows of the apartment. Ted said, "What are we suppose to do now?" Narrow said, "Let's go to the pub and have a drink there really is nothing we can do from what Dr. Gort said about stopping Nina's growth we simply let it take its course." Nina then began to giggle when she reached 46 feet tall as she now mostly far taller than most anyone in town and as a big sister this meant a lot to her along with the fact before this her being six foot four made her one of the tallest girls in town. Her large 6 foot tall pair of tan colored fox ears smashed off the roof of her apartment along with her head and nose. Then she looked out all around and down at the two standing in the street and said, "What do you have planned to stop this from happening?" Ted said, "Ah just stay put for now we will think of something for you." Nina said, "Very funny Shorty stay put what a great idea?" Suddenly she was now passing 57 feet tall and still getting taller. This simply idea of staying put wasn't about to work to well with her. She said, "How can I stay put Shorty I for one thing have to use the bathroom right now!"

The building was now up to her belly button and as she passed 72 foot 9 inches it looked she stopped growing. She said, "Hum I'm glad that's over!" Then she leaned on to the rest of the building and slipped on it and ending up crushing it like a doll house and smashed down the one behind it like a doll house. She said I'm glad Barbie or ken wasn't home this time this isn't the first doll house I've slipped on and crushed but not one that I used to live in." Her mom then walked up to her and saw that her apartment had been destroyed and said, "Nina how dare you I knew you would out grow our home in a few weeks and leave but not like this!" Nina picked up Ted in her hand and pointed at him saying this is your bloke that did this to me." Her Mom said, "Nina how dare you blame our guest for this happening to you! For one thing he wasn't the one who turned himself into a Ninetails and then destroy my home sweet home like this in the way you did Nina!" Nina held Ted up to her foxy black noise and kissed him and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that to you Ted." Then she heard a growling sound and looked around and said, "Shorty I'm so hungry right now go find me something to eat at least?" Ted said, "Please don't eat me Nina with you being a 72 foot tall Ninetails in all." She held him up to her ear and said, "I'm a little hungry right now for some food but I won't eat you in that I have somewhat of a crush on you my sweet little Shorty." Jokingly she stuck him in her ear like an ear tip and used him to clean it out and then she said. "Now I can hear you better Ted." He said, "What do you want me to do for you Nina this time besides from being an ear tip for your ears?" He heard her massive belly growling and he said, "Nina I will try to find you something to eat then right away. But what do you have in mind of eating my dear Nina?" Nina smiled and said, "Bring me some cows or sheep or something?"She stood up out of the crushed apartment and then looked in though one of the windows of the flat across the street and said, "Hum yummy turkey I love turkey." She then suck her hand into it and ripped off the whole wall of the apartment and then reached in with her figures and picked up the tiny turkey and threw it into her month. Strangely a tasty smell of something cooking went past her large black foxy noise and she said, "I want what that smell of tasty meat is that is cooking?" Nina then stood up and grabbed Ted walked off with Ted in her hand to go look for whatever food that was. She then stepped on and crushed a few Morris miners parked in the street without really caring at all. Narrow looked at Arty's mom and said, "I will go get my rocket launchers."

In the background Mr. Narrow looked as he heard screaming and things breaking and said, "Well I see things are in a way back to normal when Arty and Nina where living in the same house. Now I can see why Arty ran away to Ted and for one thing Ted didn't even say or recommend the idea to her he was the one that was shocked when she randomly walked up to him a few days before she became a Cuno Girl and he had no idea what was going on." Shelly said, "Ah now I remember that didn't we drop her off at the airport or something and she kept saying if I leave now I can catch up with the Queen Mary 2 when it docks in a few days or something." Mr. Narrow said, "Well now that's all in the past and well we got a 80 foot tall Ninetails Nina on our hands so we got to get that worked out first now."Strangely a tasty smell of something cooking went past her large black foxy noise and she said, "I want what that smell of tasty meat is that is cooking?" Nina then stood up and grabbed Ted walked off with Ted in her hand to go look for whatever food that was. She then stepped on and crushed a few Morris miners parked in the street without really caring at all. Narrow looked at Arty's mom and said, "I will go get my rocket launchers."

Mr. Smile's Drinking Buddy Arrives from Space

Meanwhile in other space around the Moon's obit the massive black ice comet that contained Shadow Lugia was nearing Earth for activation. Brim Three said, "Ah Mr. Smile Shadow Lugia will begin to destroy Hong Kong to begun to devastate the over sized human population. We will deal with this over populated world of humans and soon set up our own in its place.  
The massive two mile across Ice comet began to burn up in the Earth's sky and suddenly at about ten miles over head blew up in a massive steam bomb over the China Sea and Shadow Lugia was freed from the ice and went crashing into the ocean below. Soon he surfaced outside of the City of Hong Kong and began to knock down every building and bridge in his path. Mr. Smile said, "Me and her will march to Manchester and lay ruin to the Narrow Boaters and their canal system not to mention 65 million humans to destroy too while I'm at it. Shadow Lugia began to use her aero blast to set fire to all the high rise apartments in the city and began to blow apart every container ship in the area. Soon China began to send in jets and destroyers to try and blow apart this new space monster. Dozens of new high tech jets began to open fire on Shadow Lugia but it didn't make a dent in her thick hide whatsoever. After laying ruin to %40 of Hong Kong and seeing that her masters the Brim were pleased that much of this island mega city was in ruins they ordered Shadow Lugia to lay ruin to some of the mega Dams in China and lay ruin to some of China's largest Shadow Lugia was destroying cities in mainland China and Nina eating and ripping up Huddersfield England out of house and home Art was back at her Island home. Arty the 120 foot tall Cuno Girl who was still Ted's girlfriend and true love from Night of the Cuno sensed that something was wrong with Ted with her Cuno sense. She said, "Hum I sense that my home town is in danger and that my older sister Nina is trying to make attempted on taking away Ted from me!" She quickly jumped up into the air and opened up her massive Articuno wing like arms and started to fly the thousands of miles to her home town to go do one thing fight her colossal growing sister Nina!"

Meanwhile Shadow Lugia after smashing apart the massive Three Gorges Dam and flooding millions of homes and killing tens of thousands began to leave China and fly back up into space was now going to do a none stop flight on Mr. Smile's behalf to lay ruin to London. To get his revenge on 65 million people who in his mind have been doing nothing but hunting him down and trying to kill him when only say five people two of those anthros know what he is up to. But Shadow Lugia might simply have to take a break and let the two warring anthro sisters take their turns at smashing the place first.

Nina's Colossal Crush on Ted

Meanwhile Ted found Nina sitting in a field next to a smashed up farm house she had ripped apart having eaten 30 sheep in one sitting and the whole field was covered in bones that where picked clean and he said to her, "Nina could you please stop this even when your sister Arty became the Cuno Girl she didn't do things such as destroy people's lively hood!" Narrow walked up to his side and said, "Nina I've had it with you me and Shelly are going to blow you sky high at this rate!" Nina looked down at them and then stuck her finger nail into her teeth and pulled out a couple of small bones then chewed on them and swallowed them and said, "So what naturally my belly is the size of a city bus so I've got to eat after all I'm a giant monster it's what I do! Now do me a favor if you don't want me to eat you two and go find me more food to eat." She then burped and several more bones came out of her mouth and she then stood up and looked down at them both with a large foxy smile on her face. After eating everything out of this farm she got up and started walking towards the center of town and like in the classic monster movies everyone started running and screaming but they all knew which bloke was the center of this latest mayhem. Narrow and Ted quickly ran down to the narrow canal and loaded up the boat with rockets and machine guns. Ted said while doing this, "Narrow why this thing has rockets and machine guns when these weapons are not allowed here unlike in Virginia?" Narrow said, "Ah to put it shortly this thing is rated for national guard service or something." Ted said, "But Narrow aren't you a little too cubby and old to be in the National Guard?" Narrow said, "Ah actually the reason why is it's the boat's right to have it you know like animal rights or something it's really rated as something to help the boat attract mates and flight off rivals ever sense do to the intelligent machine act of December 21, 2012?"Ted said, "So the intelligent boats are allowed to carry machine guns and rockets while the humans remain defenseless?" Narrow said, "Yes but why would the Narrow Boats want to revolt ageist human kind they need us to dig and fill the canals for them unless they invented some type of boat that could dig out canals!" Shelly said, "Sir they have one of those he was cleaning out the canal about two miles up this morning." Narrow said, "Ok then were screwed." Ted said, "Wait weren't we supposed to blow up some nine tailed flea bag right about now?"

Narrow said, "Quickly my boy to Nina then." They found Nina about a half a hour latter walking though the center of town knocking over buildings and houses with her tails and eating stuff. She then looked down at a candy shop and then ripped up the top half of the building and threw it into the town clock tower knocking it down and then grabbed several hand full of the tiny candies in her hands. It was a sad day to be a chicken or egg farmer right about now." Ted pointed the rocket launchers on the roof of the boat at Nina's head and fired at her." Instead it hit her in the belly and knocked her down into the railway station destroying it. She got up and said, "Ok narrow enough with you wannabe super hero you fat lazy moron." Nina then began to understand how to use one of her Ninetails super powers and then opened her mouth and fired a fire bomb at the Narrow Boat but it slammed into a preschool and blew the place to rubble but luckily the kids and everyone else in town busted a move to the lake county while this Ninetails problem sorts itself out. Shelly said this isn't my day." Ted said, "Sun of a Bluegill she's going to be BOQ Narrow Boat! Shelly fired one of her rockets at the fire bomb and it blew it up to pieces. Nina then fired another one at them.


	6. The Cuno Girl vs Nina the Ninetails

The Cuno Girl vs. Nina the Ninetails

Suddenly a large bird like girl flew out of the sky towards them and landed right next to them. The large human like Articuno girl like bird landed in front of the Narrow Boat and said, "Nina how could you try to take Ted away from me." Ted looked up at Arty from the Narrow Boat and said, "Hello Arty my sweet Cuno Girl!" Arty smiled and said, "Hello Ted I haven't seen you in a few weeks with you going out like this." Narrow said, "Arty your big sister Nina got turned into an anthro Ninetails by Mr. Smile and now she's destroying everything in town you have to stop her." Arty looked at Nina and said, "Nina why are you doing this?" Nina looked at her and said, "Well because I can now that I'm taller and bigger then everyone and I also want Ted for myself little sister!"Arty was starting to get mad and said, "You mean you want Ted as much as I do? Well then that is it Nina no more of taking your fighting with me though out my whole when I was first born." Maybe the reason why I got into that stupid flight to go run into Ted was to get away from you first of all. Also when I first became a Cuno Girl and was normal sized I at first wanted to stay that way so that I could come back here and not be bullied around by you freak Nine tailed Fox!" Nina said, "Well Arty not anymore now I'm like you and I will take Ted from you or should I say Lotto master who has fallen in love with me!" Arty said, "Ted whose Lotto master?" Ted said, "I don't know some dude who's been showing up in the local news papers and BBC lately I don't know who he is but that he likes lottery tickets." Arty said, "Hum don't worry about that Ted I think I remember you doing that back at home and it means not between us in that it's not really yourself acting like Lotto master."Suddenly Nina opened her mouth and shout out a flame thrower Ninetails attack hitting Arty knocking her down into some row houses." Arty got up and jumped into the air and fired an ice beam attack that froze several city blocks. The war of the Anthros was about to turn the English country side into a stamping ground among them. Nina didn't care much that she was smashing apart her home town and even said to Arty, "I really don't care for this dump too much and so why should I care if I destroy it then?" Arty meanwhile was trying to control her older sister but was also panicking stuff under her. The Narrow Boaters meanwhile opened fire on Nina knocking her down with rocket and machine gun attacks to try and get her to stop. Suddenly the two giant 12 story tall girls left Huddersfield and were now heading for some of the major cities in the area to finish their war of the big sisters Mr. Smile meanwhile was watching all this and was lathing his smiley face mask

Mr. Smile watched as the two of them grabbed one another and smashed into some row houses crushing them all and hordes of people began running all over the place like Lemmings. He said, "Ha this is the life watching two chicks destroy one another and the people they love what a good day this is." Nina slammed into Arty and they both went crashing into a railway bridge knocking it down. Narrow said, "You know I never knew they both hated one another like this?" Ted said, "Well Arty was always smaller then her sister by about eight inches when Nina grew three inches she would only grow an inches. When Arty was 15 years old she was only five foot three while Nina was well six feet tall. Oddly when she became the Cuno Girl and at the restaurant I remember her saying to me when she grew up from five foot three to six foot five she said to me Ah now that I'm a Cuno Girl and six foot five I bet my big sister Nina won't mess around with me anymore. Not to mention she said this and then she kissed me but then after that well it got out of control when it became too much of a good thing. "Meanwhile Nina picked Arty up and then they both went crashing into an apartment building and Arty pan caked it under her. She then jumped up and hit Nina with an ice attack and she went crashing down into some row houses crushing them under her. She stood up and ripped up a pub and threw it at Arty slamming into Arty but the small doll house bar ripped to pieces when it hit her.

Meanwhile Mr. Smile ordered Shadow Lugia to go attack Edinburg in Scotland which it was more than glad to go do. Back at the flight of the Pokémon girls it looked like they both were doing more damage to the place then to themselves. Suddenly Ned who was also Ted's father the old 66 maser driver came driving up in his 1966 Maser Cannon and looked at Nina and Arty fighting one another and knocking down buildings left and right." Ned jumped out and walked over to Narrow and said, "What is going on Narrow I thought he and you came over here to tell Arty' mum what happened not destroy the place." Narrow said nervously, "Well you see here it turns out that well that Mr. Smile turned Arty sister Nina into a humanoid Ninetails and now she too wants Ted as her mate. But as you know Arty is taking this not so well you see." Ned looked at this and said in a red neck like voice, "They both can have him I don't see what all this dang fighting is about!" Narrow said, "What do you mean they can both have him?" Ted looked at the two giant girls smashing into one another and picking up things and smashing things left and right and said, "Well if it's for the peace then I will have to do it then."Ned said, "Well our family has a clause that if two sisters from the same family flight like this over one of our family members they can both have them." Narrow said, "Were did your family get something like that from?" Ned said, "Well back in 1842 on the James River and Kanawha Canal my great, great, great uncle ran into this very same thing. Not to mention it also happened again in 1875 when my great, great grandpa had this happen to him again when he had moved out west to Nevada to go digging for silver and gold this very same thing happened. So it usually skips three generations of our family and happens on the fourth so I guess it was going to happen sooner or later but not like this with these modern teleport and stuff." Narrow said, "And I thought my father had a drinking problem your family mused be real messed up." Ned said, not really most of them ended up very happy in the end. It was either that or has the two sisters who in both cases had pistols and shotguns hurt one another or our family so it's ok in this case if they are both 12 story plus tall giant humanoid monsters smashing apart the county side."

Ned opened fire on with the 66 Maser Cannon's lighting ray Nina and Arty and the two warring anthros finally stopped and Ned said on a load speaker, "You both can have him even marry him if you want it's ok by me if it gets you two to stop destroying the place." Nina got a big ear to ear foxy smile on her face and said, "Hum we can both have him then?" Arty smiled and picked Ted in her hands and said, "Fine Nina but only if you understand how to take care of him like I do." Ted said, "What you're selling me out land trading me around like I'm some type of glass insulator!" Ned said, "Son if it get these two under control then I will offer you two the two giant anthros if they want you. Arty held Ted in her massive blue feathery Cuno girl hands and fingers which were at least 15 feet long and then handed him to Nina like a small Pokémon figure. Nina smiled and rubbed him into her furry face and foxy noise and rubbed him in her ears and then handed him back to Arty who rubbed him though her crests feathers like some type of small doll and lathed and said, "I'm glad that's over." She hear her big Cuno belly growl for food and said, "LOL now does anyone have something to eat right now all this battling has made me very hungry?" Nina looked at her and said, "If you find anything to eat I want it first you know like when we where normalized human girls at the apartment you know." Arty then looked down and jokingly said, "LOL that looks so yummy a bakery!" She smiled the cakes and then bent down and ripped the roof off and sat down on her knees and reached in and started picking little bits of food into her large beak. Nina went up to her and knocked her down and she knocked over a ten story row of flats over and reached over and said, "I'm so hungry right now!" Arty then pushed Nina over and Nina fell over and destroyed a city block and several dozen cars and got up and stopped and said, "I guess with you being the taller one then I guess I can't behave like I did back at the apartment then?" Arty said, "Of course not stop behaving like such an animal Nina!"

Nina then looked down at the dozens of normal sized people running around away from her and Arty feet and ankles and her mouth watered and she had a few of them in her hand said, "Hum maybe a few of these would feel very good in my tummy right about now?" Arty then slapped Nina across the face as she was about to eat someone in her hand and said, "LOL you know you are half human like I'm and that would be cannibalism you know?" Nina put them down and said, "Fine Arty your right for once?" Arty then looked around and looked over into a neighboring street over the tops of the houses and said, "Hum yummy I love ice cream." The driver of the ice cream truck screamed and said, "Ah it's the Cuno Girl and ran out for cover as Arty bent down and picked up the truck and devoured it as it turned to ice as she put it in her beak and chewed it up. Ted looked at her and said, "Arty what do I do to find something to feed you my sweet Cuno Girl?" Arty looked at him and said, "I don't know LOL I don't think they make happy meals for Cuno Girls or do they?" He said, "Even when you grew to 70 and 120 feet tall Arty you never at once became a bully even though you could of if you wanted to. I mean you know you where stepped around on your whole life and then well when this happened and you could do the stepping around on people you didn't and didn't want too." She then said, "I really would not want to become the very thing I hate. Now as for food unlike knockout smash up the place Nina I can wait a little while for some food then."Shellie the Narrow boat then said on a load speaker to them all we got big bad news a new creature calling itself Shadow Lugia has shown up on the coast of Scotland and is now destroying Edinburg and is now heading inland and south towards the major population centers and will lay ruin to them all if you two Arty and Nina don't stop them." Arty put Ted down and her and Nina lathed and said, "Now stay out of trouble we will both be back now later. He looked up at the anthros walking away out of sight. Narrow said, "You know that was one of the weirdest events in my life so far I mean with the two anthro sisters sharing Ted like some type of pumpkin pie in all?" Ned said, "Well Nina knows now that Arty would keep fighting her over Ted and she also knows that she could never win against an ice type anthro Cuno Girl. Arty also knows that Nina is a fire type now and that she could never win ageist him. Not to mention Nina has no care in other men only Ted and well Arty and Ted meanwhile have known one another for over three years a year of that as a Cuno girl and the first year of that as a human girl. "Narrow said, "Well in this screwed up side down society I guess that's ok then."

Ned looked at him and said, "You're Darn right this world is messed up with weirdo things like this happening an 80 foot tall Ninetails and a 120 foot tail Cuno girl both want him and now they have him and this is what thing are like in the year 2011 I really wish it was the 1930's again to tell you the truth." Meanwhile Shadow Lugia was right in the middle of surfacing off the coast of the town of Black pool England and the King Gidorah sized monster was now heading for the coast. Mr. Smile said, "They are pleased I to will join in the battle in the conquest of the Dry lands and begun to help Shadow Lugia destroy the coastal towns in to submission." Quickly he pulled out a giant classic dark spike that one of the strange unknown Brim had given him and he used it to change himself into a massive 18 story tall robot made complete out of water that was in the shape of a huge ape like creature only made out of clear regular sea water. The fun thing he liked about this strange gift from his Brim friends was that most military weapons would go right though it or break up on impact. Meanwhile the people on the shores of the Beach's of Black pool were running for their lives as Shadow Lugia was bushy setting fire to all the coastal buildings and knocking down everything in his path. Suddenly Mr. Smile's water robot called bluely jumped in by Shadow Lugia' side and began to fire a type of weapon that was a bomb of pressurized steam that would blow up on contact with things. Mr. Narrow said, "The Narrow Boaters can't really get to the place in time so the royal air force is going to try to destroy both monsters." Suddenly jets and unmanned aircraft were now dropping bombs on them and along with that every kind of rocket in made in the European Union at the two. Mr. Smile quickly started firing steam bombs into the air at the attacking jets steam cooking them like they had been in a rice cooker. Shadow Lugia aero blast attacks simply blew up the jets fuel tanks along with several blocks of Black pool every time the thing attacked. He then went crashing though the piles of smashed up military craft and started destroying the coastal city buy ripping up the ocean front. Shadow Lugia started to fly over head and began to fire his dark aero blast attack setting everything on fire.

Mr. Smile turned on a radio and it was from the Brim Council on Jupiter's Moon Europa the voice said, "Now that you are pleased with laying ruin to this dry rock we request that you begun to open up the portal that will allow our flood to be unleashed apron the Earth." He said, "Ah yes I will open the gateway about ten miles out to sea from London so that they will be the first ones to drown." The voice said, "That will be good we should expect the Earth to be complete underwater in five years at the portal's current rate when it opens up." He said, "I'm going to go burn out a path of destruction though the Midlands towards London but I think I'm going to make a quick stop to cut the Leeds and Liverpool Canal in two to get back at those narrow boaters."The Voice said, "The Council by order of the council you shall not be allowed to physically destroy any of England's canals in that they will be used in the invasion following the destruction of the cities and that several of the great stone aqueducts will become new fish tank decorations in our new world. We find the idea of humans building something to carry a river of liquid water of over another river of liquid water very backwards indeed and would like to study this once the Swine are driven to enslavement and run" He said, "Fine." and then made his water robot turn back into water and flowed in to the ocean. Shadow Lugia stopped destroying the city of Black pool and then jumped into the air and started flying towards Huddersfield Narrow Canal. Huddersfield to battle Nina and Arty the two freaky giant Pokémon girls. The Brim leadership couldn't understand how Dr. Gort used his new teleportation tech to turn regular humans into such colossal freaks by combining them with strange creatures from an alternate world known as the Pokémon World that was only known by the humans for less than five years? Shadow Lugia was now flying high over head towards Nina and Arty but Ted and Mr. Narrow were working to keep track of the giant 20 story tall freaked out version of Lugia that had been made to do one thing destroy to the earth.

Meanwhile Nina and Arty were coming to flight Shadow Lugia and Mr. Smile's pet water robot Bluely and unfortunately for Ted well at the same time he was in Nina's massive hand with her foot long black claws around her. Nina had grown really attracted to him these last week and now understood why Arty loved him so much. He really wasn't jumping for joy about this and still loved Arty far more but he kind of wasn't in the mood to get an 80 foot tall humanoid Ninetails mad about him wanting to run away from her. As for Nina well she was planning to help her sister Arty stop Mr. Smile and his drinking buddies the Brim but even though this may sound like the classic idea of saving the world Nina kind of wanted to use her new source of power to well take control of things still. Ted said, "Nina you know you don't have to walk though city centers and step on people's cars they know you're here already and will gladly get out of your way and do what you say." Nina lathed and said, "Mu mm Shorty well after I kick them stupid Brim out I'm going to do what Gulliver should have done to Lilliput and take over this place. After all if we do win you little people will get back to bickering." She then put him into one of her giant tan furry fox ears and got back to walking. Shadow Lugia was about 20 miles nearby and they were getting close and it looked like the two sisters were going to do battle with Shadow Lugia when something oddly enough started happening to Nina. She was walking along when suddenly Ted herd a growling sound from her belly and she started to grow even bigger from 80 feet to 90 feet and then on to 95 feet tall. She said, "Where is a double stack burger when you need one? She said to Ted, "OK papa Smurf do you have any ideas were I can get some more food at before I have to eat someone? He said, "I don't know Nina do you want me to order you some carry out Chinese food? Nina said, "Very funny Shorty!" Things got stranger as she started to grow pasted 112 feet tall and finally stopped growing expect her hunger grew as well. Ted thought wait Mr. Smile somehow knew about the Cuno Girl incident that happen year ago and somehow made the perfect things come together again to cause this to happen again only with her older sister but why?" Suddenly Nina heard the sound of mooing and was walking up towards a farm and he said, "O fish sticks were in deep ice tea right now!"

Nina herd it and smiled it and said, "Yummy mini buggers." She then ran over to a herd of about 80 cows in a field and started eating them one by one." Ted yelled to Nina and said, "I think Mr. Smile picked you out in that he is using you in his plan to help him destroy this place! Nina still chewing on some food then sat down on a farm house like in the classic Mickey mouse cartoon and said, "So what Shorty it's all your fault for this happening you see if you hadn't of been the bumbling idiot that you are you would have never turned Arty into a Cuno Girl or helped turn me into a Ninetails by you shorting out the whole UK power grid and having me fall into that phone both that was really a teleported hidden away silly."He yelled that was Mr. Smile you furry flea bag he's using you to smash apart your home town you furry idiot!" I only turned Arty into a Cuno Girl in that it was the only thing I knew how to do to make sure some stereotypical happening dude comes and takes her away by offering her more. US recluses in society are always getting the shaft and short changed on so many levels by you stereotypes!" She lathed and said, "Ha Ha Shorty I knew you had something major planned this proves I was right Suddenly Arty landed next to her and said, "Nina how you dare steal all these cows and eat them down! Didn't you remember what Narrow told you early?" Nina said, "Ha Arty Ted finally spilled the beans that he did plan to turn you into a Cuno Girl from the minute you stepped off the plane and from the day he saw you washing those narrow boats at Mr. Narrow's canal boat rental business."Arty looked down at Ted said, "LOL I'm not mad at you I really find it funny and stupid at the same time off the many things that anyone I know, who loves or dislike of the things they've could have done to me that has got to be the funniest of them all. You had a bird brained idea to turn me into a Cuno Girl all along but why? I mean LOL of all the things out there violent and good you devoted plans for me to turn me into a towering circus tent bikini glad Cuno Girl?" He looked at her and nervously said, "Well I kind of have a fear of other humans you see in how they act and behave but you oddly didn't act that way so there was a bit of a big paradox there how can you be so nice and well lovely if you are well a human? All the humans I have tried to know up till now have been greedy filthy little Swine as far as I care or have learned. And well I saw that you liked birds and where enchanted them and so well I figured I could turn you into one that bird to make your true personify that of an Articuno. "

She said, "You know I would have not done that you even if I was a still a normal human girl you know? I guess that would explain why you all of a suddenly said you won cruise tickets for the presidential sweet on the Queen Mary 2 so suddenly after knowing me for a few months. But it would have still freaked me out a little with seeing that mansion thing you built in the middle of hillbilly land. I guess there was something about Articuno girls that appealed to you or your resent something about human beings in general? Nina looked down at him and said, "What is this philosophy night Arty? You mean that little hillbilly Smurf is filthy Rich is that the reason why you hang around him? Arty got mad and said, "No Nina I like him in that he is the opposite of you and some of the idiot whack jobs I have run into in my life! He said, "It all has to do with what happened a few years earlier before I ran into all this and before I even knew what all this was. Up in till then this was some place like the farm over the next mountain I simply didn't care what it had a flash back ever sense he had learned to use his odd intelligent skills the same odd thing that helped make him turn into Lotto Master sometimes. He had become something more than a back woods back road hillbilly living on an old run down farm in the mountains. He oddly understood the stock market along with land values, power production along with other odd ideas about money which he never personally understood but that his lotto sense helped guide him though to help him become gain wealth. What happened was that as he became rich he never really felt the need to leave his strange little world Ned's farm. At the same time the people around him resented him and would never expect him and tried to beat the living crap out of him for no reason. The so called upper class looked down upon him as a freak and a retarded monkey that learned how to glue some paper letters together and understand how advanced money systems and flow work out and they too did everything in their power to keep him down viewing him as a danger to them and their way of life.

He then said, "Now what exactly do I do in a thing such as this well I don't go anywhere to tell you truth as the safest place for a recluse is in his own world. That is why I started building that fancy complex of green houses, indoor gardens, and bomb shelters and turned the old run down farm house into a giant stone mansion back at home. There I could be safe from the rest of you people and your issues and your society with all its complex rules meant to throw me away or use me as it's beast of burden. How I escaped this was that I got into cursing when I bought out half the shares of the cruise ship company that owns the Queen Mary 2 and now that I owned this thing I originally bought it for the cheesecake and the pizza and 24 hour ice cream on board which by the way was a tasty investment. Not to mention they have me any room I wanted on the ship and could travel anywhere I wanted to in the world and in the Pokémon World.I then started traveling from county to county and land to land aboard this ship looking for places to invest in and to separate myself from the slobs that had ruined my life and tired to make sense of all of it the knowledge the money making and the power of it all. I then one day took the ship into Southampton and then went inland to mindlessly walk around for a few weeks when I ran into Mr. Narrow and his sleepy little backwards village. I ran into Arty who was someone who took care of cleaning and washing the boats when they came back in during the week Nina said, "That chubby village idiot was your role model? Arty slapped Nina on the noise and said, "Would you listen for once about Mr. Narrow he is not crazy nor the village idiot only well maybe he is a little chubby." Ted said, No he was the first one to not either resent me or try to push me down." Nina lathed and said to him about this flash back, "Are you aware that he had you and about 20 other morons digging out some 100 year old abandoned smelly ditch a week after knowing him? Arty said, "Ah those were the good times when he would go clawing into a Victorian brick lined pipe storm drain to go unplug it and I would grab him by the feet and pull him out with him seaming that who knows what was trying to bite him in the face."

Nina said, "Arty you mean you and that deranged rich little Smurf over there were manipulated by Mr. Narrow to get you both and about 30 other clowns to re dig a muddy dig though someone's farm and you liked it?" Arty said, "Why yes it was very funny besides you know how ditch's full of water clunky old boats moving up and down though dark damp places is worthwhile to him. She then said, "There is more to this story Nina after all it takes two tango and well I have a side to this too. Well at the time I had a boyfriend who would drink fight and bully me around and well it turns out one night when he found out about all of this at the canal he proceeded to kidnap me and then throw me into the bottom of a rock pit. I would have drowned had I not been saved by this odd Lotto master hero. I was very scared at the moment and Ted offered me to get away from my ex boyfriend and my family for a few months about that cruise ship.""Arty bent down and picked him up in her Articuno Cuno girl like hand and said, "There's one thing I've been meaning to ask you silly if you planned to turn me into a Cuno girl why didn't you leave me alone as say under a six foot tall Cuno Girl vs. say making me into a 125 foot tall Cuno Girl? It would have been a lot easier say if I wanted a snack say maybe apple or a taco vs. say having to eat 20 to 40 cows or ripping the roofs off of Grocery stores every time I get a little hunger loll also not to mention clothes shopping is a little hard when you're a size plus 356? He kept quite when she asked him this one and had a funny look on his face. She smiled and said, "I take that as a yes but why? He said, "Ah tell you the truth Arty Ah. She said, "Come on why?


	7. Arty and Nina vs Shadow Lugia

The Cuno Girl vs. Nina Take Over

Suddenly Shadow Lugia came flying over head and fried an aero blast Nina and Arty. Arty put him down and said, "Maybe later then?" She then turned around and fired an ice beam at shadow Lugia that froze his head into a block of ice. Mr. Smile showed up in his giant water robot bluely and fired plasma cannon at her. Nina slammed into Mr. Smile knocking him down and then Shadow Lugia jumped up and picked up Nina and started carrying her off at 200 miles an hour. Arty jumped up in the air and gave chase after him. Mr. Smile turned back into water and started heading down one of the water ways to go after them.A few minutes later and Mr. Narrow pulled to Ted who was trying run after the four giant monsters along the Grand Union Canal. Mr. Narrow and his boat pulled up and the boat raised one of her TV camera's which were in a sense her eyes and looked at the destruction caused by Nina and said, "Hum did you have some type of BQQ gone wrong or sausage making fest? As they looked over the dozens of large bones that Nina had eaten and spit out clean with not a bit of meat left on them. Ted said, "We must stop them before they all reach London and pan cake it!" Narrow said, "That we will do."

Arty hit Shadow Lugia over the head and he dropped Nina down into some flats on the outside of northern London destroying them. A lot of the people around all this began to run like lemmings to get out of the way and then someone said, "It used to be that Japan got all the giant monsters now we get them all most once a year now." Nina stood up and then fired a fire attack at Shadow Lugia knocking him down into some more apartment buildings. Arty landed next to her and fired an ice attack at him. Suddenly Mr. Smile fired plasma cannon at Arty knocking her back a few city blocks and then Nina set fire to bluely which made him back off but then attack again.

Meanwhile Narrow and Ted were in the Thames River heading for the mouth of it go find out what Mr. Smile had planned for the City and everyone that lived in it Narrow and Ted pulled their way through the low lying docks and canals that ran though the city to gear up for the attack they were going to try on Mr. Smile First. Meanwhile at the same time Mr. Smile had made his way outside of London and was now in the Thames Estuary setting up his indeterminately portal which would flood the earth in a matter of weeks. Suddenly Nina and Arty landed in front of him standing up to their belly buttons in water and said, "OK Mr. Smile gives it up or we will destroy you!"Mr. Smile lathed and then turned on the giant machine he had been working on that had the five jewels in it that he had stolen from the museum earlier and then things started to go downhill fast. The five Shamouti Gems started to grow red, orange, yellow and blue and then fired a laser into the sky hundreds of feet above them. Nina said, "Why do I have a feeling that this isn't going to turn out so good." Then a trickle of water started to come out of a small foot across hole a thousand feet up and form a small water fall. Mr. Smile said, "The Gateway has already been opened say good bye if you can't swim." Mr. Narrow and Ted looked up at it and Arty said, "LOL that is sure strange it's as if the sky has sprung a leak or something in that how can water come out of the middle of thin air like this."Mr. Smile then said, "You fools the five Shamouti Gems that I took from the museum of London have great mystical powers and are the reason why a worm hole opened form this earth to the Pokémon world in the first place ten years ago and now this will all happen again you see in that now I have the five jewels and will use them again to open up another worm hole form a different dimension the dimension of never ending water. The dimension of never ending water is a universe where everything is flooded in freezing cold liquid water and is ruled by my masters the Brim a race of fish like creatures who have been here before and now have plans with me by their side to help me open up this new worm hole that will flood out your world and explained theirs you see!"

Ted and Narrow pulled up behind Arty and Nina and then went around to behind Mr. Smile to place some rockets into Bluely who was busy with attacking Nina and Arty. Nina jumped into the air and got on top of Shadow Lugia and started riding him and then they both went crashing into some nearby buildings. Arty then froze off sections of the water monster whammed Nina and threw her off of her but then Arty froze him again. Shadow Lugia then tried to bite into Nina's neck but she then turned around and clawed him. Meanwhile Narrow and Ted were now flying up towards the hole that the five Shamouti Jewels were in the middle of powering this strange worm hole that was opening up and letting out a gusher of water coming down from the skies over head getting ready to blow it apart. Shadow Lugia saw them going up to it and grabbed the narrow boat in her mouth and started to try and crush into a million pieces but then Nina then jumped up and sat down on top of her causing her and Shadow Lugia to go crashing into Big Ben and some other expensive government offices completely destroying them. Bluely jumped back up and tried to use a saw made out of sold water that was not ice at all to try and cut Arty open. Nina then ran up to her sister and fired a fire attack that blew apart the strange saw off of Blue's hand. Mr. Smile looked at this and said, "You Furies are really starting to become a real pain right about now!"

Shelly finally made it to the top of the portal thing letting out a small water fall but it was still growing fast. It was only about a foot across letting in enough water to fill a basket ball sized pipe but now it had grown to the size of about 60 feet across letting in as much as Niagara Falls. Ted looked into the strange portal and saw something very creepy behind the falling water. As much to his shock there now hundreds and hundreds of SUV sized fish behind the portal's water fall waiting to go though it as soon as it gets big enough. Mr. Smile said, "Well now I'm afraid now I need to introduce the gang you see of my Brim buddies who are quiet hungry to meet you all you see." Shelly said to Narrow, "What are those SUV sized fish doing here behind that portal thing?" Ted said, "I don't know but I think I remember Mr. Smile ranting about how he was going to open some type of portal into some alternate universe or something where there is only water and these over sized killer fish that somehow manage to live there for some reason and to use them to destroy us or something." Nina looked down at him and said, "Hum why don't you turn into Lotto master Ted and fight whatever were looking at that way?" Ted said, "But wait I don't know who Lotto master is and I know for one thing I'm not him!" Shelly looked at him and said, "Narrow why don't you give him some sleeping tea and make him fall asleep and he will become Lotto master."He looked at Narrow and said, "What do you mean take a nap and a tea break the world is about to get over run by giant killer fish and you want me to drink some sleeping tea you nut case!" Arty looked down at him and said, "Well come on now drink it up strangely this crazy narrow boater might be right about you being Lotto master it's how we first met and how you saved me to on the first time we both met." Ted then started drinking down the tea and within five minutes he was asleep. Mr. Smile yelled to him you mean your secret weapon is asleep right now!" Suddenly Ted or should I say Lotto master jumped out the door of Shelly the Narrow boat and flew into the air and said, "By the power of the mega millions and the power ball along with the pick three I will destroy you Mr. Smile!" Mr. Smile said, "O not this bum again where do you come from and don't give me that crap that you are really that weakling Ted who is asleep!"

He slammed Mr. Smile out of his giant water robot and he and the giant water robot slammed down and crashed though the Tower Bridge destroying the middle gates of it. Mr. Smile then grabbed one of the towers with his giant water robot and slammed it at Lotto master. He jumped out of the way and went flying though the water robot which was made out of water and picked up Mr. Smile himself and dropped him on to the street below. Shadow Lugia started to head towards him but suddenly Nina jumped on top of it and grabbed it around its long neck and slammed its head to the ground like a pro wrestler. Arty said, "O she was always into that pro wrestler stuff most of her life." Arty fired an ice beam at Shadow Lugia freezing his head to the ground. Lotto master then with the power of the power ball picked Shadow Lugia off the ground again and threw it to the outside of town away from the population. Lotto master then said, "Ah with the main population center of London saved from that towering menace Shadow Lugia now to go bash some Brim!" Meanwhile the worm hole from the parallel water Universes was big enough for some of the killer SUV sized Brim to start swimming though it. Lotto master quickly flew up to the worm hole and started punching the Brim square in their big ugly fish faces and started throwing them back though the hole one by one. He said, "Back you all back you big ugly fish faced brutes!" Arty then went up to him and started firing ice attacks at the growing worm hole and started turning the giant killer fish into popsicles one by one but it was still not enough to hold them back. Nina went over and started firing some of her fire attacks at it to start steam cooking the killer fish coming though.

Unlike Ted who was very quiet and shy and sometimes didn't think things though Lotto master was not like that at all. He had a very good plan set up and it was simple but might work he was going to find away to get Shadow Lugia and Mr. Smile to go though the worm hole and into the Water Universe so that he could at least trap them there for a year or a century as long as he could trap them for some time at least. Mr. Smile's water robot bluely had been destroyed but that didn't mean he could still take care of things personally. Suddenly Mr. Smile slammed into Lotto master and suddenly they both fell though the worm hole onto the other side in to a parallel Universes where everything is water with killer SUV sized fish swimming around called Brim. Shadow Lugia suddenly jumped off the ground and went flying though the worm hole into it after them both to try and kill Lotto master or at least trap him forever in the water universe until he drowns. Arty screamed No Ted don't go in there try and get out!" Nina said, "Ha now to destroy those Shamouti gems to close the portal he would have wanted it to be that way." Nina jumped up and started to try and use her massive hand like paws to knock the machine that was powering the worm hole that was opening up. Meanwhile Lotto master was now having to fight Shadow Lugia, Mr. Smile and tens of thousands of killer hungry bluegill like Brim that really wanted a piece of the action from him." Nina meanwhile suddenly hit the side of the floating UFO like machine that was holding up the five Shamouti Gems that were powering the worm hole and it started to tip over. She then jumped up again with her super Ninetails jumping and running powers and this time was able to tip it on its side. She quickly fell back to earth and suddenly she went crashing down on top of all places the London Art Museum and her being a 120 foot tail Ninetails didn't help either she pan caked it completely under her and then got up and giggled at it.

Nina got up from pan caking the royal art museum and put her hand like paws on her tan belly and said, "I'm so hungry all this right and breaking things right now is making me hungry where is some food at!" Shelly and Mr. Narrow looked up at her and said, "Is food the only thing you can think about right now Nina!" Nina heard this with her super hearing and said, "So what I'm hungry I always get hungry after doing some pro wrestling moves on people you know!" Shelly said, "You can't you see that Lotto master needs your help for once you big tall flea bag!" She then got up and got back to fighting with Mr. Smile who too had gotten up again for another attack on them. Meanwhile Shadow Lugia was in the water Universe trying to fight Ted who was now his alternate self Lotto master. Nina thought a little and now wanted to somehow pick Mr. Smile's water robot with him in it and throw it though the portal that was opening Mr. Smile's portal into the water Universe was now growing still and it was now 200 feet across and 800 feet up in the air letting in a stream of water 10 times the flow of Niagara Falls. The massive flow of water now falling into the Thames Estuary causing massive tidal flooding in the lower parts of London and the streets where starting to fill up like a giant bath tub. Nina jumped though the rising cold water and complained that she was a Ninetails and that Ninetails being fire types hate large amounts of water like this. Arty lathed and said, "Well Nina I hope you don't mind getting your fur wet because where going to have to get totally soaked if we are to stop Mr. Smile and his new drinking buddies the Brim. Nina said, "Well now I'm going to shut down that portal thing by destroying those glass gems powering it." Arty looked up at the machine generating the portal that was using the Shamouti Gems and said, "Even if Lotto master can't stop the Brim and Shadow Lugia we must destroy that machine after all then if we are to stop ourselves from drowning."

She then flied up into the air and picked up Nina with her strange hand like wings and then flew over to the top of the flying saucer like thing that had the machine on it and dropped her on to it and sat on it and it and her fell back to earth. Suddenly Mr. Smile too jumped up in his robot and slammed into her and said, "Do you think I would let you two stop us from flooding out the dry Landers?" Suddenly Arty grabbed him and his robot and threw him inward towards the giant water portal that was right now letting in a flood of water and still growing bigger by the minute. He went crashing in though the water portal and then started to go after Lotto master. What he now wanted to do was at least kill Lotto master and then him and Shadow Lugia would come back though the portal with the Brim. Nina meanwhile managed to hold on to the side of the large flying saucer like thing with her claw like hands and finger nails. Her massive weight of over an 800,000 plus pounds started to cause the machine and the gems in it to tip to one side. The portal machine started to shoot off blue and green sparks along with red and orange and it was started to malfunction and break down. Nina then climbed on top of it and started tearing sections of the machine off with her claws. The portal into the water universe started to close and now it looked like Lotto master would be stuck in the Water Universe with the Brim and Mr. Smile along with Shadow Lugia. Suddenly though he came crashing though the portal a few seconds before it closed behind him trapping the giant monsters behind in it. He said, "That was very close now what to do now?" He then looked behind him as the great water wormhole started to close up and he watched as Mr. Smile and Shadow Lugia where enclosed in the water behind it along with the Brim.

Arty bent down and picked him out of the water in her blue feathery hand and kissed him with her Articuno like beak. She said, "Thank you Lotto master or Ted whoever you may be now?" He said, "Thank you big really tall Cuno Girl chick but now I must return to my normal self it his him who is your mate." Nina lathed and said, "Ah thanks Lotto master with Shadow Lugia and Mr. Smile out of the picture I can now take over this here Lilliput city here right now!" She then looked down at the street below her and the skyline of downtown London and said out load, "Ok little people Nina is hungry and I want lots of food right away or else I will start smashing things!" Lotto master said, "As your friend Nina I can't let you do this so I will move you to safety or is it move you for London's safety from you. Well either way it is time for me to take you back to the Orange Islands for now!"Suddenly Nina woke him up out of his Lotto master mode and he fell out of the sky and slid into her belly button and held on and said, "Nina get me out of here!" Nina looked down and picked him up and said, "Ah there you are my love Shorty?"Arty walked over to Nina and picked him up out of her hand and kissed him on her beak and said, "I was so worried about you being killed!" He said, "It's ok Arty but I wonder how we are going to deal with Nina now that she wants me too?" Arty reluctantly said, "LOL Nina if you want and if Ted's father says its ok with him you and me can marry Ted together and share him if that will make you happy?" Nina meanwhile had ripped off the roof of a expressive clothes store and playing around with the tiny four inch long dresses on her figures and then smiled and said, "Hume me getting to marry Ted too!"

Arty said, "Now LOL since we both fought off Shadow Lugia from destroying you little people we only ask that we take over as your new rulers you see." Nina put her hand on a building and said, "Yes we are taking over in that I and my sister well we are much bigger then you all so we are now taking over!" Arty said, "That's right now LOL we will be making some big decisions now and not you little people anymore."She looked at Ted and winked and giggled and said, "Now LOL as our first order of business me and Nina each are going to go into the county side for some food." She then looked down and ripped up a passenger train in her hand and looked in it and felt her Cuno girl belly growling and started walking with it in her hand down the street said, "LOL as our first order of business please find us something to eat we don't want to start eating people now?" A few hours later Arty was sitting in the center of the city munching down on all of all things piles and piles of tropical fruits at least 50 tons of the stuff and several dozen cattle. Mr. Narrow said to Ted as he watched this and said, "Well so far she hasn't tried to eat us for an Articuno which I thought they would?" He said, "Don't worry most Articuno are fruit eaters also Arty was always one of those healthy eaters you know she would never eat people even if she was starving you know."

Nina walked up behind Arty sitting down chewing and picking some bones out of her teeth and Arty said, "LOL have you eaten anyone yet?" Nina said, "Relax Arty I didn't eat anyone but I did have some ham and nacho cheese you know outside of town.' Arty stood up and the row houses where only up to her knees and she said, "Hum Nina this town is getting kind of small for us?' Nina said, "What makes you think that?" She said this as she was ripping off the roof of a cheesecake shop and people where running and screaming out of it down the street. Nina said, "When to you want to set up the date to marry Ted Arty?" She said. "Well LOL I think we will have to pick out wedding dresses you know in that it is going to take awhile to find something in our sizes you know in that I kind of don't want to get married while still whering a cricius tent bikini you know?" Nina said "Hum why don't we go take over the rest of Europe now in that I heard Spain and France are really nice this time of year?" Arty said, "Sure LOL we can rule here back from our hideout after we finish taking over afterwards."

Several days later Nina and Arty are on an expensive beach somewhere on the coast of Span and the O scale city is right behind them and they both are sitting on the beach and their feet and legs are in the water. Ted walks up to Arty and says I got the 42 foot long burrito you asked for my sweet Cuno Girl. She looks down at him and smiles and says, "LOL you always did know what I like and you are still as romantic from the day I met you as a human girl." Then he went up to Nina and said, "I got what you asked for Nina."Nina smiled and said, "Yummy Shorty what is it?" He said, "About 30 Honey barbeque cooked bite sized beef cattle tingling that you sure will love Nina." She smiled and picked up the truck they were in and then picked one of them up and threw it into her mouth and said, "So very yummy Ted! They taste so good honey barbequed then raw." He went up to Arty and said, "My sweet Cuno Girl I got you something to drink now." She smiled and said, "Hum what is it?" A swimming pool of pink lemonade" She bent down and ripped it up out of the ground and picked it up and drank it down very quickly into her cavernous beak." Nina stood up and said, "This hot barbeque is making me very thirsty and now where to get a napkin at?" She then steps over into the village crushing a few things and then looks down at something. She bends down rips off the roof of a 20 million dollar villa and picks up some expressive 500,000 euro carpet and uses it as a napkin on her face and noise and then drops it back into the villa and drops the roof of it back on.

She then walks over to Ted who is in a swimming pool and jumps on top of it and says make room Ted and flops down into it splashing all the water out of it and Ted. Ted says Nina I somehow think this pool is too small for you?" She says, "Why is that Shorty?" He says because I'm being pan caked by you furry tan carpet." She picks him up and smiles and then kisses him and, "You know what Ted I can't wait till we go to Venice tomorrow and try the pasta there you know." He says well I can't wait." Arty said, "LOL it isn't so bad in that tomorrow maybe I will get to pick out a silk outfit for my wedding dress for the wedding in a few weeks then." He said, "That's true but do you think Mr. Narrow should go tell your mum about all this Arty? She said, "I think she knows already about us we do rule most of Europe you know." Mr. Narrow Sailed by along the beach in his narrow boat Shelly and Mr. Narrow lathed and said, "Well LOL Ted's alter ego Lotto master seems very good natured but he can still never replace the Blue Narrow Boaters!"He said, "Ted why don't we go over to Arty Mom's place and finish telling her the story of how both her daughters got turned into Pokémon and grew to Colossal size and ended up nearing destroying most of the village." He said, "Well Ok but only if you break the ice for her I'm feeling a little tried right now." Ted said, "So how do you think she will react when she finds out her only two daughters are getting married in the next few weeks?" Mr. Narrow said, "I don't know but I think she's a little shocked that her two daughters ended up being supreme Queens of Europe but I think Arty and Nina are going to love their big day when it comes." He said, "Sure that makes sense I guess."

And this is how Arty and Nina Brought World Piece to the world by taking it over so it is a happy ending now isn't it?  
**The End**


End file.
